Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded
by A Rainha
Summary: E se Sam não conseguisse controlar o que está dentro de si? Continuação de Supernatural Reloaded. AU.OCs.Ação.Família./Bromance?/
1. Chapter 1

**Atenção: talvez você já tenha lido esta história. Ela saiu do site, mas está de volta.**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Supernatural Reloaded: Jericho

Sinopse: E se Sam não conseguisse controlar o que está dentro de si? Continuação de Supernatural Reloaded.

Esta história faz parte de uma realidade alternativa, onde os eventos que deram origem à série foram mudados. Nela, foi Mary Winchester e não seu marido John quem sobreviveu à fatídica noite em que o demônio dos olhos amarelos entrou no quarto do pequeno Sammy.

As repercussões deste único fato já seriam enormes (não ter John para obrigar o Dean a cuidar de Sam, dizer a verdade sobre a morte na mãe deles, por exemplo), mas para complicar as coisas, eu resolvi mudar muito mais coisas na trama. Fiquem para descobrir quais!

N/A: Uma das coisas que eu gostava de observar na primeira temporada da série (de longe, a melhor), eram os nomes das cidades. No primeiro episódio, eles vão até a cidade de Jericho, e eu roubei este nome fantástico para a minha cidade fictícia.

A maioria dos personagens secundários desta trama jamais estiveram em algum episódio da série, a não ser que citados expressamente antes do capítulo; se houver alguma semelhança, foi mera coincidência.

Aviso: Caso vocês não saibam disso, Dean e Sam Winchester não são criações minhas. Se eu ganhar dinheiro com o nome deles algum dia, vai ser num universo alternativo. Esta fic provavelmente conterá situações desconfortáveis, linguagem imprópria e sexo. Mas por enquanto não tem nada disso e vou mantê-la classificada como T até segunda ordem.

Deixem reviews, por favor, a história continua se eu souber que tem alguém lendo!

Capítulo I: Babyface

Sentamos na frente do dublê de Don Corleone ali, no típico restaurante italiano de bairro italiano. Nossa mãe, aquilo era tão clichê que eu apostava como o Al Pacino estava no banheiro do lugar com um revólver!

Bom, Eu e Sam estávamos armados, mas infelizmente não éramos os únicos. Nitidamente os dois sicilianos em pé nos encarando com curiosidade desdenhosa estavam aparelhados, e mais uns quatro ou cinco ali portavam pequenas pistolas camufladas consigo.

E o velho senhor alinhado e sorridente, de olhos azuis tristes e fedendo a cigarro, ali na nossa frente, era um senhor do crime na região leste do país. E adorava meu irmão. Seu nome era Rocco Carmone. Se isto dá uma ideia de como eu me sentia pressionado naquele momento, ainda me chocava o fato de Sam estar envolvido com gente como ele.

Se alguém me dissesse que Sam ia se enfurnar com aqueles livros de ocultismo que recebemos como herança de mamãe, até descobrir o que tinha de fato acontecido naquele dia em que um incêndio irrompeu em seu berçário e como foi que nosso pai tinha morrido, eu teria achado normal. Se ele tivesse começado a fuçar sobre a história de nossa família, se ele tivesse resolvido ir a fundo à história de nossa mãe; qualquer coisa, juro, qualquer coisa, até mesmo Sam se tornar um fanático religioso paramilitar, teria feito mais sentido para mim do que ele se envolver com o crime organizado.

Sam e seus olhos doces, Sam e seu cabelo caindo no rosto, Sam e seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares. Ele parecia tanto com um bom garoto, que era perfeito para o que fazia. Quem poderia deixar de abrir a porta para ele? Quem não pararia o carro para dar carona? Ou dar informações? Era o típico universitário de boas origens.

Sam era um assassino de aluguel.

Eu tinha descoberto isto fazia cerca de oito meses, quando voltei para casa. Casa, quero dizer, Sam.

Dei baixa nas forças armadas sem muitos méritos. Já não via a hora, embora ache que o tempo gasto lá até que me fez bem. Eu não era um civil, afinal, a vida regular não me atraía, mas também não havia muitas possibilidades para mim lá dentro. A única coisa que eu tinha quando saí era o Impala e uma modesta conta no banco.

Encontrei Sam num apartamento legal, mas modesto, fora da faculdade. Ele me disse que tinha parado por uns tempos, e que estava aguardando ansioso a minha saída.

_ E agora, Dean, perguntou ele com o mesmo sorriso calmo de sempre, tomando uma soda._ O que você vai fazer da vida?

_Boa pergunta, Sam. _o fato era que o máximo que eu podia pensar para uma vida civil era uma oficina mecânica. Durante estes anos todos eu sempre fiquei esperando que o pior acontecesse e eu falhasse em estar por perto de Sam quando o que quer que minha mãe tenha tentado impedir acontecesse. Eu não tinha pensado que sobreviveria a este dia. Agora, isto parecia tão irreal que eu até me envergonhava de não ter planos para a vida adulta que eu já alcançara.

_Talvez aumentar o índice de mães solteiras no país. _respondi._O que você acha?

Sam só fez uma careta ofendida, o que me fez gargalhar. Eu ia pensar em algo, claro, e não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo. Eu ia fazê-lo terminar aquela bendita faculdade e ele seria o Winchester diplomado. Eu não tinha paciência para estas coisas. Uma semana conhecendo as amigas de Sam e quase o matando de vergonha com meu comportamento sem classe, porém irresistível, já tinha começado a perder a graça. Eu era o tipo de cara que precisava de objetivos definidos.

_Dean, definitivamente você é o tipo de cara que precisa de objetivos definidos. _disse meu irmão. Eu detestava quando ele provava que sabia o que eu estava pensando. Não era nenhum tipo de dom; era só o velho e bom Sam Winchester sendo ele mesmo.

_E o que?_eu perguntei com desdém.

_Oras, talvez eu tenha algo para você._ele ignorou minha expressão de tédio, estava visivelmente animado. Aproximou-se, com seu laptop aberto. _Olhe.

Eu olhei, era um internet banking com a conta bancária de Sam. Deixei passar batido, mas meus olhos enfim viram o que ele estava querendo me mostrar. Aquela cifra só podia estar errada. Aproximei meu rosto da tela, para ter certeza.

_ O que aconteceu? Você namora uma hacker que invadiu algum banco ou ganhou isto em Vegas?

_Eu trabalhei.

_Só se virou garoto de programa. E por esta quantia, você deve ser gostoso pra burro!

Sam apenas ignorou meus gracejos, fechou o laptop._Hoje à noite eu vou viajar, Dean. Volto daqui dois ou três dias.

_Viajar? Para onde? Fazer o que?

_Completar meu primeiro milhão. _disse ele, ligando a TV com o controle remoto, sem olhar para mim.

Deixei passar, mas aquilo era mais um mistério, e antes que Sam terminasse de arrumar sua mochila, eu o rodeei e quis saber. Estava nervoso, pois tinha certeza de que a resposta não seria boa:_Sam, como você conseguiu aquela grana toda?

Sam largou a mochila, olhou nos meus olhos, sério, depois sorriu._Usando meu maior dom.

_Nunca ouvi dizer que pagassem tanto para alguém ser chatinho. Aliás, nem sabia que isto era profissão.

Isto só tirou outro sorriso no rosto controlado de meu irmão. Sinal de que ele estava no controle total da situação. E claro que estava. Ele sabia de uma coisa que eu não sabia.

_Mas que droga, Sam, vai falar ou não vai?_eu estourei, me arrependi na hora, este joguinho tinha que ser jogado diferente, eu tinha que fingir indiferença. Mas ele ia viajar e fazer algo que rendia milhares de dólares, e eu sabia que tinha que ir junto. Sam estava fazendo besteira. Por Deus que estava.

_Você quer ir junto? Ele perguntou, meio provocativo, meio a sério.

_Mas que droga, Sam! Não se você não me contar que raios você anda fazendo! Eu te deixei sozinho e agora você está aí, ganhando uma fortuna, para fazer o quê, Sam?! O quê?!

Então Sam abriu o armário chaveado, cheio de armas, e pegou uma pistola; destravou e travou, deixando na altura do rosto para ouvir o clique. Era nítido que ia embrulhar pra viagem.

_Já disse, Dean. É o que eu faço de melhor. Matar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 ou Can't Find My Way Home**

II

Eu não tinha dado um bom exemplo, e bancava o invencível o tempo todo. Nós não tínhamos um pai, nós tínhamos vivido uma vida de loucos, e agora meu irmão mais novo era um matador de aluguel, por dinheiro e um pouco de prazer, aparentemente. Eu era a droga de um irmão mais velho que não tinha visto isto antes que fosse tarde.

Eu olhava para Sam e parecia que estava diante de uma pessoa que tinha duas personalidades. Era inacreditável. Ele me falava com a cara mais normal do mundo, como quem diz: _E aí, vamos jogar CS2?*

Eu fiquei tão chocado que abri a boca e fechei sem dizer nada. Eu tinha que entender isto, mas aos poucos. Fui com ele, pois ia impedi-lo de fazer o que pretendia. Sam não era um psicopata. Sam era um cara normal. Quer dizer, não tão normal. Ele era inteligente pra caramba. E um bom atleta, ao mesmo tempo. Mas talvez um pouco alto demais.

Mas Sam chorou quando o pai do Simba foi assassinado! Eu sempre provocava e ria daquela cara de horror que ele fez na época. Sam até assistiu Anastacia! Sinceramente eu não via lógica naquilo tudo. No fato de Sam ser tão doce e tão...frio.

Estava realmente incomodado em estar sentado no banco de passageiro do carro de Sam, um detestável carro moderno e prateado sem o menor estilo. E com um CD player. Ainda bem que estava desligado. Eu tinha medo de saber quais as outras surpresas que meu irmão me reservava.

_Sam..._comecei, sem nem saber como terminar.

Ele só me olhou._Você quer dirigir?

_Eu... Sim, quero.

Depois que esta mudança foi providenciada, e eu um pouco mais tranqüilo dirigia, pensei em deixar esta conversa para depois. Mas depois do quê? De Sam matar alguém? Não era uma questão de matar tempo, ali.

_ Como isto começou, Sam?

Ele novamente me olhou de lado. Eu emendei:_Não quero te julgar Sammy, eu nunca fui santo, é que...

_Já está julgando.

Inferno. Sam ia começar com sua manipulação. Fico pensando se ele acha que eu não sei quando ele me manipula. Eu fiquei quieto. Furioso. Isto não era sobre quem é que ia ficar com a melhor cama. Era sobre crimes.

_Ok, Dean. Você sabe quando começou. Você estava lá.

_Você enlouqueceu, Sam? Você não devia ter feito aquilo pra começo de conversa!

_Então este é o ponto, Dean! Você ia matá-lo! Mas eu não poderia? Só você? Só você pode cometer crimes, eu não?

_ Do que você está falando, pelo amor de Deus?

_De você, Dean!

_Aquilo não tem nada a ver com o que você está fazendo aqui, Sam!_ele estava louco se achava que eu ia concordar que ele cometesse crimes só porque eu tinha... Tinha deixado Sam fazer o serviço por mim. Mas que droga!

EU parei o carro no acostamento._ O que foi?

_Desce que eu tenho que te dar uma surra._falei no auge do meu nervosismo, saltando do carro. Sam desceu devagar e chegou até mim, colocando a mão no meu ombro. Eu desviei o corpo, irritado.

_Dean...

_ O quão encrencado você está? Quero dizer, o que você precisa fazer para sair desta sem se ferrar? Sem se ferrar muito, pelo menos.

Meu irmão me olhou intensamente nos olhos, tentando ler minhas expressões. Colocou de novo a mão no meu ombro, sei que estava esperando que eu me acalmasse. Eu tinha falado a sério o negócio de dar uma surra nele, pois parecia que ele estava precisando de alguns limites.

_Dean, eu cresci e você não decide mais do que nós vamos brincar.

_Ok, ok, então isto é um motim.

_Pare de agir como se ainda estivesse na marinha!

_E você, pare de agir como se eu fosse o louco aqui!

_É você que está irritado por não ter mais controle sobre mim, Dean!

Isto não tinha sido justo de ouvir e foi realmente a gota d'água. Parti para cima de Sam sem pensar muito, logo estávamos rolando no acostamento feito dois cães de rua. Um carro passou e voltou; separaram a gente bem antes que eu voltasse à razão.

Ainda estava ofegante quando o senhor tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Um cara mais jovem, que devia ser o filho do velho, me segurava. Sam já estava livre, limpando o rosto e me olhando de esguelha, irritado.

Nem Sam nem eu demos satisfações, mas eu tive que prometer que não brigaríamos. Meio que fomos escoltados até a entrada da cidade mais próxima, quando eles nos ultrapassaram com uma buzinada e seguiram seu caminho. Sam riu, me chamando a atenção para o adesivo colado no carro da família: ANOTHER GODLESS ATHEIST FOR PEACE AND WORLD HARMONY. Acabei rindo também. Ainda tinha gosto de poeira e sangue na boca, mas minha raiva de Sam tinha passado.

_Dean...

_Você não me contou, Sam.

Ele ficou quieto, com aquela cara de culpado e desolado de sempre.

_Você não me contou, e não vai dizer que não teve oportunidade. Eu... Não esperava isto de você, e não comece de novo com aquilo de "você acha que eu sou um bebê blabla bla."

Se havia um problema entre nos dois, com certeza era a frase "Você está certo". Sim, eu sei, eu normalmente não gostava de usá-la, e Sam também não. Se eu usasse, Sam me aporrinhava por ser mais inteligente, e tal. Se ele usasse, parecia que o mundo ia cair porque eu de vez em quando tinha acertado em alguma coisa. Por isto ele rodeou até ter uma coisa que não soasse como aquilo. Era para eu entender como se fosse A frase proibida, de qualquer modo.

_Eu sabia que você ia ter esta reação.

_Que reação?

_Esta reação histérica!

_Histérica?! Ha! _Eu ri de nervoso, ele agora me chamando de histérico!

_Ok, Dean, só me escute, está bem?

_Sou todo ouvidos._falei cinicamente. Ainda estava abalado com ele ter classificado minha reação de histérica. Como se eu fosse uma patricinha que bateu o atropelou o próprio poodle.

_Isso tudo começou lá atrás, depois que nossa mãe morreu. Mas antes que eu te conte, Dean, eu quero saber se...

_Se...?

_Se isto importa. Se o que eu faço é maior do que o fato de eu ser seu irmão.

Ai, maldito Sam Winchester. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo agora? Eu diminuí a velocidade do carro, para poder me concentrar na resposta que daria. O que ele achava? Que eu ia ficar por perto dele como um anjo da guarda enquanto ele resolvia brincar de matador? E depois, o que mais seria?

_Não, não é maior do que o fato de sermos irmãos, Sam._falei o mais pausadamente que pude. Ele ia ficar esperando sentado se achava que eu ia ficar fazendo juras de amor fraterno melosas. Aliás, ele morreria se precisasse disso pra viver. _Escuta, Sam, já não basta sermos só nós dois?

Sam demorou para responder, mas eu tive a impressão de que seus olhos estavam marejados quando ele falou:

_Eu te apoiei nas suas piores decisões, Dean. Eu estava lá. Com você. Era sua opção. E era premeditado. Então não venha com este lixo pra cima de mim. Eu estava lá e até o fim. Com você.

Que vontade de jogar Sam contra o painel do carro! Desgraçado! Ele estava certo!

Eu respirei fundo. Falei, em tom animado, mas por dentro um tanto sombrio:

_Certo. Então os irmãos Winchester ficam sempre juntos. Até o inferno.

Sam sorriu.

*Counter Strike_Jogo de vídeo game de tiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 ou Paranoid**

**N/A:** Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas. Só desculpas.

Não considero que este capítulo esteja como eu gostaria que fosse. O problema todo com ele é que ele teria ficado melhor se fosse Sam contando, ou em terceira pessoa. Mas quem conta esta história é o Dean... Como todo caso contado de segunda mão, sempre perde um pouco da emoção. Fiz meu melhor para manter um pouco alguma.

Jessica iria aparecer nesta parte da história, mas ela sempre foi desnecessária... eheheeheh. Deixa pra lá.

O Velho Rocco Carmone tem o sotaque de italiano de novela da Globo. Considerem assim. Mas transcrito, ficou tão pastelão que eu resolvi maneirar.

Enfim, este é um capítulo de transição, pois no próximo as coisas esquentam. Beijos e, por favor, tenham paciência! **Reviews nos ajudam a melhorar. Colaborem!**

III

Não tenho muito do que me orgulhar deste tempo, mas posso dizer que me surpreendi com a facilidade daquilo. Deus, era fácil demais. Nós éramos uma dupla perfeita, juntos as coisas funcionavam como um relógio quando tinham que ser feitas. Eram normalmente acertos de contas. Devedores, fugitivos, desertores. Era limpo e rápido. E eu fui gostando da coisa.

Sam tinha enfim me contado como ele tinha começado o negócio.

Eu já sabia que Sam tinha passado um bom tempo pesquisando o material que nossa mãe deixou para trás, toda aquela tralha e escritos sobre o sobrenatural. Não que ela tenha nos deixado aquilo como herança, pois ficou muito claro para nós que tudo o que ela queria, era que nos afastássemos daquilo de qualquer maneira.

Foi assim que nós ficamos sabendo, ou melhor, tendo certeza, que nossas vidas nunca foram destinadas a serem comuns. De acordo com alguns daqueles registros, escritos pelo nosso próprio avô Samuel, nossa família dedicava-se há muito tempo a combater as desordens e intromissões do sobrenatural na vida dos humanos. Para ser bem sincero, eu oscilava entre certa admiração e um pouco de vergonha. Todos acabaram mortos, afinal, e aparentemente mortos por coisas que eles não conseguiram encarar.

Descobrimos que existem por aí muitas pessoas como eles, caçadores, como se denominam, que passam seu tempo procurando casos do além para resolver. E normalmente não ganham nenhum com isso. Fazem somente pela sensação de dever cumprido. Eu até pude nos imaginar, eu e Sam, no Impala, percorrendo o país caçando confusão com lobisomens, espíritos vingativos e seres do além. Mas um olhar frio de Sam cortou meus delírios de aventura, lembro-me bem. Nós já tínhamos tido nossas experiências com rituais demoníacos para saber que não era algo tão romântico assim, ele me lembrou. Na época foi um balde de água fria, mas depois pensei que não era nada justo levar Sam para a estrada e tirá-lo da faculdade, só por que eu achava que seria bem divertido jogar Resident Evil ao vivo. Além do quê, nossa família estava toda morta por causa disso, e isto era prova de que a coisa era bem perigosa. De verdade.

A coleção de escritos e coisas bizarras ocupou uma boa parte do tempo livre de Sam, até que entre elas meu irmão encontrou as anotações que um dia estiveram na caixa de Pandora de mamãe. Aquela que eu e Sam abrimos quando crianças, e que de lá só tiramos coisas dolorosas.

Como nós já sabíamos, Mary sempre soube que um demônio tinha visitado Sam aquela noite. Suas investigações só queriam chegar a um ponto. No porquê. Ela passou anos tentando juntar fatos, que só levavam a pistas falsas, até que certo dia, um caçador lhe disse que talvez ela estivesse olhando pelo foco errado. Talvez tudo não estivesse relacionado com o passado da família dela, caçadores conhecidos e cheios de inimigos. Mas talvez estivesse relacionado com o passado de John Winchester. Nosso pai.

Então os escritos terminavam. Eu e Sam sabíamos que ela tinha encontrado alguma coisa. Talvez a coisa que a tenha ferido mortalmente aquele dia, e que depois de ter sobrevivido aquilo, ela chegou mesmo a abandonar sua caçada. Mas talvez não suas pesquisas. Talvez apenas sendo mais discreta.

Eu tinha pesadelos o suficiente com aquela história de que Sam pudesse ter algum tipo de ligação com o Bicho Ruim, que às vezes realmente pensava em largar tudo e começar de onde mamãe tinha parado. Eu me lembrava do que aconteceu com meu padrasto Craig, e com algum remorso isto me enchia de desgosto, mas eu simplesmente não queria alimentar uma situação de horror para Sam. Ele já tinha passado uma infância horrível achando que era um monstro.

Então eu fiz Sam me prometer deixar aquele assunto para os mortos, e só voltar a ele caso percebesse que estava acordando freqüentemente com torcicolos ou percebesse que andava falando com pessoas mortas.

O fato é que muito tempo depois de eu achar que Sam havia perdido o interesse pelo assunto, ele encontrou uma anotação solta, com um endereço. O endereço do restaurante Trentini. E o nome de Rocco Carmone.

Sam não teve que tentar muito para o velho italiano falar com ele. Parece que foi amor à primeira vista. Carmone sabia que Sam era um Winchester, e o recebeu com um tapa nas costas.

_ Escute, ragazzo._tinha dito ele depois de saber o motivo da visita de meu irmão, com seu forte sotaque milanês, após dar tapinhas no rosto de Sam e alisar seus ombros como se fosse um tio muito próximo:

"_Vocês Winchester deviam esquecer esta coisa de sobrenatural e sossegar. Sam, eu disse pra tua _mama_ o que ela queria ouvir e o que aconteceu? Ela fez tudo o que não devia... Quase morreu, certo? Muito bem, ela era só mulher, eu não sou um homem machista mas eu bem que pensei que porque ela era _una mama_ ela tinha a cabeça no lugar. _Figlio_, eu gosto de você._ É vero_, gostei de você assim que te vi. Não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Não vou falar nada. Minha boca está fechada, _capisce_? "

O desgraçado recusou-se a dar qualquer pista para Sam, mas insistiu em dar-lhe um emprego, como prova de amizade. Sam não poderia recusar, e até pareceu útil, quando Carmone arranjou para ele uma vaga como estagiário numa famosa companhia de advocacia.

Não era nada muito sensacional, e aparentemente nada perigoso, mas também não exigia muito, já que Sam estava somente no início de sua faculdade. Mas Sam não era nenhum idiota e sabia muito bem que alguns dos casos do escritório de advocacia eram relacionados à defesa de gente barra pesada, e que muitos dos negócios iam muito além dos tribunais. Certas coisas eram resolvidas em festas, fins de semana em mansões à beira de lagos ou em iates; às vezes até mesmo no metrô. Mas certo dia, assim que voltava da faculdade, dois caras o cercaram e o fizeram de refém. Sam tinha as chaves do escritório, que eles pretendiam vasculhar. O prédio era seguro e movimentado demais para que eles entrassem sem chamar a atenção, por isso precisavam dele.

Meu irmão sabia que iriam matá-lo assim que conseguissem entrar no escritório. E se isto não acontecesse, poderiam achar que ele fazia parte do plano e ele estaria encrencado do mesmo jeito.

Então, lá dentro do escritório, Sam fez o que tinha que fazer. Os desarmou e os matou. Não tinha outra escolha.

Carmone mandou chamá-lo assim que soube.

"_É mesmo o "_mio Babyface_"! Só tem carinha de anjo, não é mesmo? Parece um bambino, mas é um _uomo_! _ Carmone insistiu que se Sam tinha esta habilidade, que poucos homens têm, devia aproveitar. E tu, bambino, tem a cara _perfectta_! Quem olha nos teus olhos, _Babyface_, nunca vai imaginar que você tem um dedo no gatilho!

Sam de início tentou argumentar contra, mas como ele bem disse, eu em breve vou saber como Don Carmone tem o incrível dom de não dar ouvidos às opiniões contrárias às suas. E foi assim que Sam saiu do Trentini comissionado para sua primeira missão. O _Babyface_ do Carmone.

Ao menos isto serviu para eu dar boas risadas à custa de Sam. Chamá-lo de Babyface é algo que o tira do sério. Só o Carmone chama Sam assim na sua frente.

Mas agora que somos uma dupla, as missões também duplicaram. Temos andado bem ocupados, mas graças a Deus, Carmone ainda não me deu nenhum apelidinho carinhoso. O negócio dele é com o Sam. Eu nunca nem sequer falei com o velhote, e para ser sincero, passo a vez.

Mas hoje, assim que chegamos à cidade, éramos esperados. O velho tinha pressa em falar conosco. Quer dizer, nós dois.

Sinceramente, eu não tinha bons pressentimentos quanto a isto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 ou Working Man**

IV

Então, de volta ao começo. O Velho na minha frente é mais um a cair de amores pela cara de filhote de cachorro do Sam, mesmo sabendo que ele não é o gênero que ladra, mas não morde. Mas me encara e sua cara de filho da puta só me diz: "Então, irmão do Sam, nem tente ser engraçado que eu não curto humor de caipira. "

Engraçado como as coisas mudam. Quando éramos crianças, eu é que era o fofinho da dupla.

__Babyface_, _diz o velho, gastando seu sorriso amarelado, eu um dia te prometi que ia te manter longe de encrenca, lembra?

As mãos do velho pegam as de Sam sobre a mesa e ficam dando tapinhas, como se fosse uma enfermeira "acordando" veias. Irritante para quem via.

_Claro, Don Carmone. _Diz _Babyface_, quer dizer, Sam, mantendo um sorriso deliciado. E eu achava que eu era quem tinha algum talento dramático.

_Mas, _figlio_, eu não tenho outra pessoa a quem confiar isto. Você e seu irmão são os únicos que podem fazer isto por mim.

_Não estou entendendo, Don.

_Mas vai entender, _mio Babyface, _vai entender_._ Eu sou um homem muito sentimental, c_apisce_? E também gosto de manter minha palavra. Você já me conhece. E o fato é que todas as semanas, eu recebo uma carta. Todas as semanas já faz cinqüenta anos, quase. Mas na semana retrasada, eu não recebi esta carta. E isto é um sinal de que as coisas não estão bem. É o sinal de que eu preciso tomar uma atitude, uma que eu temi ter que tomar algum dia.

O velho parou para tirar um cigarro do bolso, que um dos seus capangas tratou de acender prestativamente. _Sabe, B_abyface_, antes de ir pensando que era o fim do mundo, claro que eu pensei que poderia ser apenas um contratempo qualquer. Então eu tentei mandar pessoas para verificar. E quanto mais pessoas eu mando fazer isto, mais pessoas não voltam e nem dão notícias.

Não consegui evitar um risinho:

_Eu achei que você gostasse do Babyface aqui.

_Como um _figlio_._Disse Rocco Carmone, sem nem olhar para mim. Irritante. Sam abriu um enorme sorriso de Rei Leão.

_Claro, pode contar conosco, não é Dean?

_Ahan.

O velho olhou para mim, pela primeira vez diretamente._Dean, você é um ex- fuzileiro, estou sabendo. Suas habilidades vão ser muito úteis.

_Isto está mais misterioso que o Apocalipse para mim, eu disse.

O velho mal segurou a irritação, olhou para Sammy mais uma vez:_ Sam Winchester, vocês são filhos de uma família de caçadores. E o lugar para onde eu preciso que vocês vão é talvez o lugar mais maldito de todo o país. Todos os caçadores que já foram lá não voltaram, exceto por dois. E depois disto nenhum deles ousou botar os pés lá de novo. Entendem o que eu quero dizer, _bambini_?

Agora eu estava na ponta da cadeira, se conseguir conter minha ansiedade. Velho safado filho de uma puta, por que não falou logo? Isto sim parecia um desafio de verdade. Sam, entretanto não tinha o mesmo ânimo que eu, soltou as mãos de Carmone e me olhou significativamente.

__Ragazzi_, vocês têm que entregar algo para a pessoa certa. E impedir que o que se concentra lá, se espalhe como uma praga pelo resto do pais.

_Ficaria mais fácil se você dissesse o que nós vamos encarar._eu disse. Sam fez cara feia. Eu sei, eu sempre disse pra ele deixar este negócio de sobrenatural de lado, e agora estava animado como uma adolescente pronta para o baile. Carmone aproveitou nosso sutil desacordo para levantar-se e ordenar que o seguíssemos.

Eu já tinha reparado que o Trentini era decorado com um excesso de cruzes e santos, mas achei que fosse apenas questão de mal gosto. Agora as coisas faziam algum sentido. Chegamos a um escritório atulhado de coisas, e sobre a velha mesa, havia uma caixa de metal.

Aproximamos-nos da mesa, assim como o velho. Pode-se dizer que nós Winchester não gostávamos de caixas misteriosas, desde nossas experiências na infância. Ficamos encarando a estranha caixa por um momento, ela era pequena, cerca de quinze centímetros, toda lisa e feita de bronze, com tranca de ferro escuro.

_Não é muito fácil de explicar, _bambini_, e sinto mesmo que isto levaria um tempo que não temos. Jericho agora é uma cidade infestada de seres das trevas. São tantos que ninguém conseguiria simplesmente dar conta de todos. O que vocês precisam fazer é simplesmente chegar até a casa no alto da colina, e entregar esta caixa para quem vocês encontrarem lá. Se encontrarem alguém. Caso não encontrem, vocês devem voltar imediatamente, e não deixar a caixa cair em outras mãos.

_O que tem aí dentro?_ Perguntei, de uma vez. Sam estava muito quieto com o olhar fixo naquela coisa sinistra. Não queria ter que abrir num momento inoportuno aquela parada e dar de cara com algo inesperado. Mas afinal, o que era inesperado a estas alturas?

Rocco Carmone suspirou pesadamente, colocando a mão no ombro de Sammy, que tentou dar um sorriso. Mas meu irmão estava preocupado, é claro. Eu sabia que Sam tinha medo de se deparar com o sobrenatural "de verdade". Uma coisa era ficar lendo livros, a outra era ver o que ia acontecer se ele encontrasse seres das trevas e, claro, se as últimas palavras de mamãe para nós não passassem de mentiras.

_Sam, eu prometo que se vocês fizerem isto, e voltarem, eu vou contar tudo o que sei sobre a história dos Winchester. Por que você tem tanto medo de si mesmo. Por hora, _figlio_, a ignorância pode ser melhor. Tudo o que vocês têm a fazer é deixarem a caixa com o mais velho deles, e voltarem. Eles estão cercados, e precisam disso para negociar uma trégua. Só não contavam que tínhamos tirado isto de lá há muito tempo atrás.'

Sam falou pela primeira vez, em minutos. _Se o que tem aí é tão importante, entregar não vai ser pior?

_Pode ser muito ruim, mas sempre se pode encontrar uma saída quando ainda se tem mais um dia, não é mesmo, _bambini?__ O velho sorriu, e eu até comecei a simpatizar-me com ele. Carmone tinha sido um caçador? Então eu ia voltar pra conhecer a história. E tudo o que ele sabia sobre nós.

Rocco Carmone colocou sobre a mesa um saco cheio de balas de prata.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5 ou Road to Nowhere**

**A todos aqueles que chegaram a este quinto capítulo, e a todos que leram a história-prólogo Supernatural Reloaded, agradeço de montão. Para muitos, sei que a história tem surpreendido (espero que para o bem) por ser diferente da trama principal da série. A ideia é esta, realmente: resetar a história e ver o que poderia ser feito de novo com os mesmos elementos. Afinal, existem várias receitas de bolo de cenoura (espero que o meu seja um dos gostosos, heheheeh)!**

**Agradecendo meus maravilhosos reviewers, para quem a gente escreve:**

Patricia Rodrigues: Fico empolgada em perceber que o Rocco Carmone despertou sua atenção. Às vezes, nos focamos tanto nos personagens principais que os coadjuvantes ficam meio apagados. Mas o mafioso também teve um brilho próprio para mim, desde o começo. Continue aguardando, novas surpresas virão.

Lidi25: Obrigada por continuar lendo!

Galatea Glax: Sempre uma leitora atenta às mais imperceptíveis nuances, certo? Suas reviews sempre me deixam com uma sensação boa de que os pequenos detalhes nunca passarão despercebidos.

Mary SPN: Prometo manter o humor e também antecipo que esta história é bem diferente de tudo o que estamos acostumados a respeito de Supernatural.

**Será que eu consigo manter o interesse de todas vocês? **

**V**

Minha belezinha estava rendendo maravilhosamente bem na estrada noturna, e ao meu lado Sam digitava furiosamente seu laptop. Já estávamos em North Dakota, rumo a "cidade mais maldita do país", nas palavras do Don Carmone. Eu estava estranhamente inspirado e ouvia Metallica. Estava formando meu plano de invasão de território hostil, em minha mente, e acho que estava até ligeiramente sorridente.

_Dean, escute. _meu irmão me chamou a atenção, abaixando o volume da música.

_Espero que seja importante.

_E é, seu idiota. Lobisomens. Existem vários tipos. Os mais comuns aqui na America são o tipo que normalmente nem sabe que é lobisomem. Aqui diz que eles normalmente são contaminados por outro, e se transformam num ser que realmente é um híbrido entre homem e animal. São mortalmente feridos por prata e quando na forma humana não se lembram das coisas que acontecem quando estão transformados.

_Que mau.

Sam concordou com a cabeça, ansioso por continuar:_E tem um tipo que nasce assim. É meio "genético", por assim dizer. São os _rugaroos_. Eles começam a desenvolver uma horrível fome que finalmente os impele a experimentar a carne humana. Quando isto acontece, eles finalmente se transformam neste monstro, em definitivo. Os _rugaroos_ só morrem se queimados.

_Acho que você tem um palpite melhor.

_Bom, tem uma outra espécie. Eles, como os _rugaroos,_ já nascem assim. Quando chegam à idade adulta se transformam. E a partir dali, todas as luas cheias eles são fadados a passar em forma de lobo. Estes não se tornam monstros, e são mortos com prata. Mas eles são, na forma humana, muito fortes e resistentes. E sabem muito bem quem são e o que fazem.

_Correm atrás de carteiros?

Sam riu._Parece nossa melhor pista.

Olhei para meu irmão._Escuta, Sam, você encontrou tudo isto no Google?

Sam me olhou espantado.

_Claro que não. Acha que estamos num filme? Eu digitalizei e fotografei todo aquele material que mamãe deixou.

Eu fiquei pensando nisso, e Sam complementou, entre preocupado e divertido:

_Na faculdade uma das estagiárias da biblioteca me ajudou com a indexação. Tem um programa que me ajuda a localizar o que eu quero, nos meus arquivos. Acho que ela acabou meio assustada, no final das contas. Não quis mais almoçar comigo.

Rimos.

Bem antes disso, tínhamos brigado feio por causa desta missão em Jericho. Sam não queria aceitar, mas eu tinha apertado a mão do Tio Rocco antes que Sam dissesse alguma coisa e prometi que traria o _Babyface_ de volta a tempo de ouvirmos o que Carmone nos devia.

_Quer saber, Sammy? Temos que encarar de uma vez por todas esta coisa toda e descobrir se nossa mãe estava certa ou não. Você viu, cara, o velhote sabe de algo e insinuou que você tem seus motivos para ficar preocupado. Não vamos negar que havia mesmo um demônio nos rondando. Até aquele dia.

_Você está esquecendo uma coisa Dean. Ele nos deu as balas de prata, mas ficou bem claro para mim que tem um outro tipo de coisa lá. O tipo de coisa que ele quer que a gente salve.

_Então, irmãozinho: Caçamos pessoas, salvamos coisas... É praticamente nosso negócio de família, ahn?

_Dean, isto foi meio herético._Sam fez uma careta._Eu estou vendo que você está vendo nisso somente um tipo de emoção barata. Use drogas. É mais saudável.

_Sam, qual é? Quem foi que disse que devíamos ficar juntos, ahn? Em tudo?

Ele não esperava, claro, que eu o forçasse a encarar isto, e como concordância começou os preparativos. Aqui estávamos nós, eu percebia que apesar de Sam tentar parecer envolvido, ele estava angustiado.

Paramos numa lanchonete de beira de estrada ao anoitecer, era movimentada e a comida era boa. Pelas coordenadas, já sabíamos que Jericho era uma cidade que ficava na fronteira com o Canadá, dentro do laço do Rio Souris. A única estrada que havia até lá era especifica para ela. O outro modo de chegarmos até o local seria viajar pelo rio, vindo do Canadá, abandoná-lo e enfrentar alguns quilômetros pela mata. A mata que possivelmente estaria cheia de lobisomens. Ou chegar pela estrada como se fosse uma parada com fanfarra. Era realmente um dilema e tanto. Mas minha experiência me fez acreditar que o elemento surpresa ainda nos seria muito mais útil. A casa ficava no meio da floresta. Não seria esperto deixá-los saber que os moradores receberam visitas.

Assim sendo, planejamos tentar chegar à casa por volta de meio dia, pois acreditávamos que eles não nos causariam tantos problemas durante o dia. Nossa próxima parada foi para dormirmos antes de atravessarmos para o outro país. Enquanto esperávamos o sono vir, Sam continuou me explicando um pouco mais sobre algumas coisas que tinha lido nos livros de ocultismo.

_Então Dean, segundo tudo o que eu entendi, as coisas seguem um principio básico. Equilíbrio. Um pouco como a física, se você coloca um objeto num copo com água, ela vai ter que se deslocar, sair do copo se necessário. Com a magia negra, o sobrenatural, também é assim. Tudo tem um preço. Não pode haver desequilíbrio. Por isto a maioria dos seres sobrenaturais tem que seguir um padrão. Eles devem equilibrar a relação com nossa realidade. Na magia também é assim, inclusive na magia negra. Um ritual pede algo, mas deve dar outra coisa em troca. Do mesmo valor intrínseco.

_Complicado.

_A teoria não é, Dean. Por exemplo, um ritual para longevidade vai exigir que outras pessoas morram mais cedo do que deveriam. Ou como no conto da Branca de Neve, por exemplo. A madrasta queria a beleza e juventude da enteada. Para tomá-la, tinha que sacrificá-la e comer seu coração. Quando a troca não é tão justa assim, fica uma mácula. Uma deformidade, um efeito indesejado...

_Como transformar-se em lobo durante a lua cheia, por exemplo?

_Acredito que sim.

_Mas no caso destas criaturas, eles não nascem deste jeito? Acreditei que você tinha dito que...

_ Bom, Dean, eu também li que, alguns espertinhos, quando vão fazer rituais extremamente poderosos, costumam colocar os descendentes na parada também. Afinal, descendentes em teoria são parte de você. Já ouviu falar em "maldito seja até a décima geração tu e tua casa?"

_Acho que sim. Na igreja.

_Sim, na bíblia isto foi bem citado. Então que um cara ganancioso faz um pacto de poder com sabe-se lá que potestades e vende a alma da família por tabela.

Uma desconfiança passou por minha mente, e tenho certeza que Sammy já tinha pensado nisto muito antes de mim. Mas preferi não alimentar aquele velho assunto logo agora. Precisaríamos de nossas energias pela manhã. Preferi manter o assunto mais leve:

_Então, estas máculas são tipo assim, "um distúrbio na Força"?

Sam me encarou, da cama dele, com olhos arregalados:

-"Distúrbio na Força"?! Não sabia que você tinha estes conhecimentos_ jedi_, Dean.

Eu fiquei meio confuso, mas depois ri:

_Ah, sim. Lembra da Jenna?

Sam assentiu depois de esforçar um pouco a memória.

_Então. Ela falava estas coisas _jedi_ quando a gente transava.

_O que?!

_Pra você ver. Tem garota que se excita com cada coisa...

Sam me jogou o travesseiro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6 ou Fight the Good Fight**

Oba, enfim um pouco de ação!

VI

Nosso trajeto até a mata não tinha sido problemático, e na verdade resumira-se em deixar o Impala em segurança, alugar uma pequena lancha, navegar algumas milhas e encontrar um lugar para ancorar e esconder a embarcação. O problema mesmo foi fazer tudo isto num rio de fronteira. Perdemos horas e horas e quando enfim descemos o rio, era início de noite e não tínhamos como adiar mais. Em seguida, veio a parte realmente perigosa, encarar um lugar cheio de licantropos que com certeza também sabiam atirar.

Sam seguia minhas ordens, apenas me seguindo e prestando atenção na floresta. Posso dizer que minha tranqüilidade sobre saber o que fazer desapareceu assim que pus os pés lá. Estava nervoso, sentia arrepios, parecia que estávamos sendo observados por olhos invisíveis, o tempo todo.

Encontramos uma trilha recentemente feita, vi pelas marcas na vegetação, no terreno. Sam verificava o tempo todo o GPS. Tínhamos que ser rápidos, eu tinha a impressão de que o terreno estava sendo protegido, teríamos que furar a vigilância, aproveitando um vão entre as sentinelas. Nós nos embrenhamos, e eu procurava manter-nos longe das trilhas... Até que nos deparamos com nossos predecessores. O que restara deles. O cheiro já estava insuportável, estavam mortos há alguns dias, e seus pedaços estavam espalhados por vários metros. Desviamos-nos dali. Posso dizer que não foi nada inspirador ver o que tinha sobrado deles: era pouco.

Num instante de decisão, decidi ignorar o plano inicial e decidi fazer uma volta maior. Eu tinha a impressão de que estávamos nos dirigindo para a boca de um monstro gigante. Apertava constantemente o fuzil em minhas mãos. Um fuzil, claro. Acha que eu iria brincar em serviço? Eu e Sam não conversávamos, ele apenas me seguia e trocávamos alguns sinais quando necessário. O silêncio era fundamental se estivéssemos lidando com seres com sentidos mais aguçados que o dos humanos. Já estávamos em desvantagem. Era noite e estávamos no terreno deles. Então eles nos acharam.

Foi por pouco, eu senti um olhar e ao me virar, dois homens estavam na mata, muito próximos de nós.

_Sam! Cuidado!

Sam virou atirando, corremos em direção a uma depressão do terreno. Uma bala passou zunindo por mim. Depois, um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a mata. Em seguida, ao atravessarmos, Sam me disse: _Dean, temos que aproveitar, eles devem estar se transformando. Temos que despistá-los!

Eu até pensei que poderia ser uma ótima hora para enchê-los de balas de prata, mas podia ser só uma armadilha. Tínhamos que chegar a casa e ponto final. No mínimo, tinha a possibilidade de ser um lugar mais defensável que um tronco de árvore.

Continuamos correndo, mas preferi seguir até o topo da elevação a minha frente, na tentativa de despistá-los. Já na metade da minha corrida, porém, algo me chamou a atenção: uma nova trilha de sangue._Sam! Gritei. Deparamos-nos com dois homens encostados numa arvore. Um deles já estava azul, morto há algum tempo. O outro, simplesmente estava sem as pernas. Mas parecia ainda respirar.

Corri até ele. Nestas horas, humanos costumam se unir, não é mesmo?

_Morra, seu filho da puta! _Foi o que ouvi antes de, sentir um cheiro de fio queimado, ouvir um chiado estranho e um choque filho da mãe sacudir meu corpo até as últimas células. Desgraçado filho de uma mãe! Ouvi o disparo de Sam antes de cair no chão, desmaiado.

Acordei com Sammy me carregando no ombro, em passo acelerado. Não tinha muita ideia, naquele momento, do que tinha acontecido. Somente depois fui atinar que o desgraçado do aleijado tinha me acertado o peito com um _taser_ dos infernos, daqueles para derrubar animais de grande porte. Meu corpo ainda não estava totalmente sob controle, e uma horrível dor no peito me tirava as forças. Deus, doía demais e eu achei que uma das minhas vidas tinha ido para o ralo.

_Dean, calma! Estamos quase lá._Sam tentou me reconfortar, mas eu me sentiria melhor se eu mesmo tivesse matado aquele filho de uma puta.

_Sammy. Me bota no chão. Vamos mais rápidos se eu andar. Você me apóia.

Assim fizemos. Eu mancava, minhas pernas se dobravam, não tinha muitas forças. Sentia até gosto de sangue.

Eu senti antes de ouvir, e antes de ver. Sam falou meu nome baixo, para me chamar a atenção, mas não precisava mais. Tínhamos chegado até uma estrada de cascalho que dividia a mata em duas. Do outro lado, dezenas de pares de olhos de lobos, brilhando na semi escuridão da noite. Eles começaram a uivar, ganir, e meu corpo já estava cansado de se arrepiar, depois do choque. Comecei a achar que desta vez não tínhamos esperanças.

Eram tantos que não havia possibilidade de escapatória. Lobos agem em matilhas e cercam as presas, e estávamos vendo todos aqueles, era porque só estávamos vendo a metade; disto minha mente meio entorpecida sabia muito bem. De que adiantava correr? Puxei a arma, mas Sam colocou a mão sobre ela:

_Espere Dean.

_Será que você pode me deixar morrer com dignidade?_reclamei indignado.

_Eles não estão atacando. Veja. Eles estão... Irritados, mas não vão atacar.

Por um momento só pensei na resposta malcriada que daria a Sam, mas então percebi que de algum modo, era verdade. Eles estavam ameaçadores, mas também ganiam daquele jeito que parecia de dor.

_E estrada leva à casa?_perguntei. Não era hora de ficar perdendo tempo. Podíamos descobrir os motivos disso depois. Meu corpo ainda formigava e estava mole feito pudim.

Sam assentiu. Continuamos do "nosso" lado da floresta, e somente a estrada nos separava do ataque de uma centena de lobisomens. Caramba, aquilo foi realmente estranho. Todos eles nos observando, até que a estrada fez uma curva e eles ficaram para trás.

Divisamos a casa, no topo de uma elevação. Uma mansão de um século atrás, imponente e naquele momento, parecendo o lugar mais aconchegante do mundo. Atravessamos os portões, que estavam abertos. Parecia que eu não ia agüentar mais ir a pé até lá. Sam estava praticamente me carregando durante os últimos metros até a soleira da porta, ainda ouvíamos os uivos e ganidos ameaçadores e lúgubres. Foram as passadas mais angustiantes da minha vida, pode crer. Já estava completamente sem fôlego, e Sam, extremamente cansado.

Quando caímos debaixo do pórtico, exaustos, a porta se abriu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7 ou The House is Rocking**

N/A: Vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez só enquanto aproveito meu surto de criação obsessivo compulsivo. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer daqui por diante? Fico curiosa com a opinião de quem ainda está lendo.

* * *

7

Eu sinceramente não esperava que me dissessem que eu era bem vindo, não naquela situação. Sam me ajudou a entrar, tudo o que vi a princípio foi uma sala luxuosa a luz de lampiões. Aparentemente a eletricidade não tinha chegado até ali. Tudo tinha cara de ter saído de um antiquário, e também parecia que ninguém se importava muito com a poeira, visível mesmo com a pouca luz. Ainda apoiado em Sam, encarei o homem que viera até nós.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei ao vê-lo foi: Aposto mil pratas que isto é um vampiro.

Talvez eu não consiga jamais explicar a sensação de entrar naquela casa pela primeira vez. Era como entrar num covil. Era um sentimento indistinto de estar pisando sobre gelo muito fino com botas muito pesadas, e que embaixo dele, não havia nada além do inferno. E ao mesmo tempo, havia aquela outra sensação, como se uma nuvem de narcótico se espalhasse e se impregnasse na mente, dando uma sensação de bem estar e languidez. Eu até começava a me sentir melhor.

_Desculpem a situação desagradável. _ele disse.- Receio que não tenham tido uma boa acolhida de nossos vizinhos. Mas por favor, estejam à vontade em nossa casa.

Ele era bonito. Bom, eu sei quando um homem é bonito. Eu sou um homem bonito. E aquele cara também era. Um cara loiro, com os cabelos meio compridos chegando quase nos ombros, eu acho. De olhos castanhos bastante claros, alto, um tipo atlético. Uma cara confiável. Aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que eu. O que me confundia é que ele não era pálido.

Ainda estávamos tomando fôlego e encarando o loiro quando das sombras surgiu outro. Fui pego de surpresa, sequer tinha percebido mais alguém ali conosco. Olhei para Sam, atônito. Sam só me devolveu o olhar.

O outro era um homem moreno que parecia ter pouco menos que a idade de Sam, e que parecia um jogador de futebol americano. Alto e musculoso. Olhos escuros e pele bastante branca. Cabelos cortados bem curtos. Ambos nos olhavam com uma curiosidade que era bastante incômoda.

Foi ele quem estendeu a mão para Sam:

_Sejam bem vindos. Melhor nos apresentarmos. Sou Severen. Este é Adrian.

Seria cômico se não fosse absurdo. Eles pareciam ser as pessoas mais calmas do mundo, e as mais sem pressa também.

_Eu sou Sam, e este é Dean._meu irmão respondeu.

Apertos de mãos, eles me olhavam._Você se feriu?

_O coração dele está bastante acelerado. Recentemente teve um princípio de parada cardíaca._O tal Severen comentou, como se olhassem meus exames médicos sem a minha presença.

Novamente olhei para Sam, esperando que ele me explicasse o que raios eram eles.

_Escutem. A gente teve um caminho difícil até aqui, será que..._eu chamei a atenção.

Eles mostraram um sofá, eu desabei ali. Lá fora, os uivos se tornavam insuportáveis. E eles ali, naquela calma enervante!

Então apareceu um terceiro deles. Era uma mulher. Sorridente. Ela era linda. Morena, olhos azuis faiscantes, com cabelos nos ombros, o corpo cheio de curvas. Usava uma roupa antiga, parecia ter saído de um filme dos anos cinqüenta. Uma _pin up_ perfeita. Uau. Ela era sensacional. Se eu não soubesse que ela era uma... coisa sobrenatural, claro.

_Senhores!_ela olhou para seus companheiros fingindo estar brava._Nossos hóspedes estão realmente bem? Este aqui parece doente.

_Senhores, esta é minha mulher, Diana. Estes são Dean e Sam. Parece que Dean teve um problema, mas estará bem logo. Um pouco de calmante vai ajudar. Talvez um anticoagulante. Obrigado por terem vindo. _O moreno saiu de nossas vistas, aparentemente indo buscar o tal remédio. Eu não estava a fim de calmante nenhum. O loiro discretamente esperava analisando nossas reações, e a morena estonteante continuava sorrindo como se fôssemos seu presente de aniversário. Eu começava a pensar que os cento e um lobisomens não fossem tão má ideia assim.

_Escute, Adrian. Nós viemos trazer algo. Devemos entregar para... O mais velho._Sam falou um pouco constrangido. De repente a ideia de que seriamos passados para trás não parecia longínqua. Um silêncio constrangedor se estendeu por quase cinco minutos. O homem e a mulher nem chegaram a se consultar com os olhos, e nós sabíamos que eles haviam se comunicado de alguma maneira não verbal. Quando enfim o loiro falou:

_O mais velho de nós não está aqui.

_Bom, isto é um problema. _eu falei. Severen voltou e trouxe algo dissolvido em água._Não me leve a mal, cara, mas acho que estou bem sem remédios.

_Beba, Dean._Sam falou, colocando a mão em meu ombro, interrompendo o mal estar que eu começara a causar com minha recusa. Mas também, depois de engolir a beberagem, fiz minha voz mais casual que consegui naquele momento, e perguntei:

_Desculpem, mas nós já conhecemos seus vizinhos. E vocês, o que são?

Sam apertou o meu ombro com bastante força mesmo.

_Desculpem, mas quem mandou vocês aqui?_Foi a pergunta que ganhei em troca, em tom desconfiado. Vinha de Severen.

_Acho melhor mostrar o que trouxemos, e talvez isto explique nossa chegada._Sam tirou a caixa de bronze da mochila, estendeu para Diana, que estava mais próxima dele. Mas vi nitidamente que a moça recuou.

Sinceramente, o efeito do remédio começava a cair sobre mim, eu insistia em prestar atenção, mas estava ficando difícil. Só consegui achar que Sam estava engraçado tomando conta da situação. Mas vi que eles encararam a caixa e suas expressões pareciam um misto de alívio e horror. Foi Diana quem falou para Sam colocar a caixa sobre a mesa.

Severen por sua vez, disse ao meu irmão que eu precisava descansar.

_De qualquer modo, nós teremos que continuar esta conversa no começo da noite, se nos perdoa. Você e seu irmão poderão ficar no andar de cima.

A conversa era surreal e eu não sabia muito bem se ficava feliz ou não com o fato de me oferecerem uma cama. De qualquer modo, fiquei fora de ação, e quando acordei, Sam estava sentado ao meu lado, na cama:

_E aí, terra para Dean...

_Sam, só diz que não estamos cercados por lobisomens e somos hóspedes de vampiros.

_Lembro que você estava bem ansioso por isto, não faz muito tempo._ Ele ironizou. Meu peito ainda doía, mas estava com um curativo sobre a queimadura do _taser, _perto do abdome. E Sam tinha olheiras profundas. Algumas lembranças da noite anterior começaram a voltar.

_Escuta aqui, por acaso você fez respiração boca a boca em mim?

_Puxa, Dean, desculpe por ter violentado sua boca virgem enquanto você estava inconsciente por causa do choque, quase tendo uma parada cardiorrespiratória, e estávamos sendo perseguidos por lobisomens. Não sei o que me deu. Foi muito tesão mesmo._ Ele retrucou asperamente.

Eu segurei o braço dele:_Ei! Obrigado.

Sam ficou sem graça, e eu ri. Mas a situação ia além da carinha amuada do meu irmão.

Sam se deitou ao meu lado, colou a boca em meu ouvido, falando sussurrado:_Dean, a situação é bem pior do que imaginávamos. Eu acho que eles não são exatamente... Vampiros. Eu não estou com o laptop aqui, mas tenho a impressão de que estamos lidando com algo muito maior. Ontem, depois que você dormiu, eu não tive oportunidade de fazer muitas perguntas. Também não acho que eles vão nos dar toda a verdade. Acho que algum deles é um traidor, que tinha entregado esta caixa para o Rocco. Eles não podem tocá-la, isto é fato. A caixa é de bronze, e ferro, e isto não faz sentido nenhum para mim.

Eu me virei para Sam, para falar também o mais próximo de seu ouvido que eu conseguisse._E onde é que eles estão agora, e fazendo o que?

_Acho que estão no subsolo, conforme Adrian insinuou. Dormindo.

_E não são vampiros?

_Eu não tenho certeza Dean, mas... Não se encaixa! Vampiros costumam ser temperamentais, movidos por paixão. E sinceramente... eles são tão calmos! Eles estão cercados, ilhados aqui, e parecem que estão recebendo a gente para jantar!

_Se você não tivesse interrompido, talvez eles tivessem nos contado o que são.

_Eles aparentemente achavam que outra pessoa tinha nos enviado. Eu ganhei algum tempo para pensarmos em algo.

_Não esperavam que fosse o ..._meu irmão tampou minha boca com uma mão, interrompendo minha pergunta..

_Mas eu descobri uma coisa interessante._O porquê dos lobos não nos atacarem._Sam levantou-se, foi até a janela do quarto, puxou a cortina, observando a tarde úmida e sombria lá fora._ Adrian contou que a casa está protegida por um circulo de proteção.

_Caramba. Proteção contra o mal?

Sam me encarou, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Claro, se fosse um círculo de proteção contra o mal, com certeza vampiros ou outras coisas das trevas não poderiam estar dentro. E digamos que nós sentíamos em nossos ossos que as coisas dentro da casa não eram exatamente as mais angelicais.

_Ok, então. Nós devolvemos a caixa para os donos. Agora eles têm que solucionar as coisas para podermos sair daqui.

Sam voltou a sentar-se na cama ao meu lado._Dean, eles não podem tocar a caixa. Por quê?

_Por que é feita de material consagrado?_Chutei. Fazia sentido para mim.

_O que você acha que tem dentro?

_Uma bomba atômica sobrenatural?

_Faz sentido para mim. Bom jeito de se conseguir uma trégua.

Olhamos um para o outro, preocupados. Não queríamos estar ali se a caixa fosse aberta e estivéssemos certos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8 ou Bad Company**

8

Rendi Sam na vigília_ O coitado estava bem cansado e não tinha dormido nada_ Mas fiquei por perto, enquanto pensava em como escapar dali agora que tínhamos feito de tudo para entrarmos. A sensação boa que eu tinha sentido antes tinha desaparecido, deixando somente a impressão de que pulsava ali perto o coração de algo mau. E grande, bem grande.

Claro que cogitei verificar o que os três estavam fazendo. Poderíamos matá-los enquanto dormiam, por exemplo. Se estivessem dormindo. Mas me lembrei que eles foram muito seguros de si ao anunciar que descansariam durante o dia. Seria assim tão fácil derrubá-los? Aliás, como exatamente faríamos isto? Desisti, imaginando que não haveria de ser com uma estaca, afinal.

Devíamos mesmo era entender os planos dos nossos anfitriões, para formarmos os nossos. Eles com certeza conheciam muito bem o inimigo, o terreno... Mas minha intuição me empurrava para longe dali de qualquer maneira. Despertei Sam assim que o sol começou a descer no horizonte, descemos para a sala. Como imaginávamos, a caixa de bronze estava no mesmo lugar que deixamos mais cedo.

Hoje, eu pude reparar que havia um quadro sobre a lareira principal, onde uma magnífica mulher loira, com roupas do começo do século passado estava sentada, e uma adolescente de cabelos escuros a abraçava, debruçando-se sobre ela. Era o retrato da felicidade. E isto era um tanto macabro, ali.

O casal subiu antes, surgindo silenciosamente. Mais uma vez foram extremamente bem educados, perguntando sobre nosso descanso e tudo o mais. Diana se ofereceu para preparar um jantar para nós._Imagino que vocês estejam com fome. Não temos nada fresco, mas costumamos manter uma despensa de enlatados, para o caso de uma visita..._Ela explicou. Ela falou e meu estômago roncou. Até que enfim esta frescura de hospitalidade começava a trazer alguma vantagem. Concordamos, e ela sorridente confessou:

_Mas vocês devem me desculpar, estou sem prática em cozinhar.

_Você vai se sair bem, querida._ O marido dela falou, galante. Eu mantinha um sorriso paralisado no rosto diante desta cena toda. Aproveitei para perguntar:

_Ah é, senhora Diana? Faz muito tempo que vocês não comem?

_Décadas._ela sorriu, enquanto saia, olhando para o marido triunfante. Alguém ia se divertir na cozinha. Se isto não era uma dica de que eram vampiros, não sei o que mais seria. Mas Sam mantinha o olhar suspeito.

_Então, qual é o plano para a caixa?_Perguntei casualmente.

_Vocês querem um aperitivo enquanto o jantar não sai?

Eu olhei para Sam erguendo uma sobrancelha, o tal Severen aparentemente não pretendia abrir o jogo para nós. Na verdade, parecia um tanto divertido com a situação. Bom, ficamos observando Severen abrir o armário das bebidas, limpar a poeira da garrafa de uísque, e eu pensei "ao menos temos certeza de que é um uísque 12 anos..." Mas ele que não pensasse que eu ia desistir assim tão fácil. Eles, querendo ou não, estavam nos devendo um favor.

Enquanto Severen nos servia, Sam tentou outro tipo de aproximação_ a do "garotinho curioso":

_Por que vocês não podem tocar naquela caixa? Quer dizer, não nos escapou que isto é um fato.

Severen sorriu._Muito atento da parte de vocês. Diana acha que foi Lark quem encontrou um meio de nos enviar a caixa, mas eu tenho certeza de que alguém lá fora está interferindo demais. A mesma pessoa que levou a caixa daqui parece querer que ela esteja de volta. Neste momento. Se vocês nos disserem quem foi que os enviou, eu posso responder algumas das perguntas de vocês, com todo o prazer.

Nós só escapamos desta situação porque o loiro, isto é, Adrian, apareceu sorridente, nos dando boa noite e mais quinze minutos de cortesias trocadas foram perdidos aquela noite. Mas Adrian era um pouco mais acessível que Severen, eu podia sentir. Isto, claro, não queria dizer que fosse menos perigoso.

_Lark, você disse._Sam comentou, virando-se para Severen._Por acaso é alguma das duas no quadro?

-Sim, vejo que você não a conhece. É a mais velha. A outra é Sarah.

_E onde Lark está agora?

Silêncio. Enfim Adrian respondeu:

_Lark partiu daqui. Achávamos que ela tinha levado consigo a caixa, o que teria sido muito ruim. Então vocês chegaram. Mas aparentemente vocês não estão aqui a mando dela.

_Sabemos menos disto tudo que vocês._Eu disse por fim, já começando a ficar irritado. Além do que, a fome estava me deixando maluco. Ninguém vive eternamente a base de barrinhas de cereais do Sam. A não ser o Sam, talvez._Vocês são vampiros ou não? O que é que está acontecendo aqui? O que precisamos fazer para sair daqui, agora que já entregamos o que vocês precisam?

Eles riram, Sam me passou um braço pelo ombro.

_Vampiros? Você está falando daqueles bandos de desordeiros que agem como animais, dilacerando humanos e espirrando sangue para todo o lado?_Adrian falou, abrindo um largo sorriso.

_Basicamente._Eu assumi.

_Se nós fôssemos vampiros, já teríamos virado caldo para os lobos lá fora.

_Isto é um fato._Severen completou.

Diana apareceu na porta da sala de jantar, nos convidando para lá. A mesa estava posta caprichosamente para dois, mas eles sentaram nos lugares vazios ao redor de nós. Agora, quanto à comida, sinceramente eu esperava que a aparência não dissesse nada quanto ao sabor. Eu estava com tanta fome que comeria um elefante, mas por um momento aquilo no prato me assustou. Acho que Diana realmente tinha perdido a prática. Eu não ligo muito para o gosto das coisas que me alimentam, mas o Sam estava contendo as ânsias de vômito. E o pior eram os olhares atentos dos três sobre nós.

_Estávamos pensando na situação de vocês dois._Adrian falou._Não sei o que os motivou a virem até Jericho...

_Dinheiro._Eu falei, era uma explicação simples e fácil de entender.

_Dinheiro, então._O tom deixava claro que ele achava que tínhamos feito uma péssima escolha, neste caso._E agora que estão aqui, se a motivação de vocês continua a mesma, podemos fazer um acordo. Precisamos dos seus serviços.

Eu parei de comer. _E o que vocês querem, exatamente?

_Nada muito difícil, na verdade. Bem mais fácil do que passar o cerco dos lobos. Não podemos manusear aquela caixa. Precisamos de um ...de vocês.

Obviamente percebi que ele evitou falar "um humano".

Severen falou:

_Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo na vila. E claro, precisamos que alguém vá até eles dizer que queremos conversar. Que temos a caixa.

_Antes, vocês vão ter que explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. Desculpem-me, amigos, já vim até aqui sem saber que ia me meter numa encrenca destas, aprendi minha lição._Fiz um certo drama. Sam observava em silêncio, prestava atenção neles.

_É uma troca justa. _Adrian falou. _Senhores, nossos ancestrais vieram para este lugar há muito tempo atrás. E aconteceu que, devido a um acidente, ambos ficaram presos juntos, sem que ninguém soubesse como libertá-los. Seus primogênitos fizeram um acordo entre as famílias, para que não houvesse desavenças e que todos nós protegêssemos nossos ancestrais, até que se achasse uma maneira de livrá-los. Por isto, trocamos as caixas. Que são nada mais que chaves, trocadas. Nós não podemos tocar na deles, mas a guardamos, e eles também têm em seu poder a nossa. Para que somente em comum acordo o acesso até os dois fosse aberto. Isto quando necessário, claro.

_Mas então eles descobriram que a chave deles tinha sumido. E ficaram achando que vocês estavam aprontando.

_Basicamente._Adrian me imitou, com um sorriso no olhar.

Ao menos o que Adrian dissera tinha lógica. Era simples, mas também eu podia ler algumas coisas nas entrelinhas. Como por exemplo, que a tal Lark tinha desaparecido antes de darem falta da caixa, e que isto também pegou aos três de surpresa. Eu até diria que percebi uma certa raiva de Adrian ao dizer que ela tinha partido. Eu achava que ela tinha aprontado uma boa para eles. _Certo, e o que vocês querem saber lá de baixo?_perguntei.

_Primeiro, se o alfa deles, Mark, realmente não está lá, e o que aconteceu com ele. Depois, se Jade está lá, se está bem. E por último, ter certeza de que eles pretendem levar a parte deles no acordo. Para ter certeza disso, quem for precisa de algum tempo lá. Caso concordem, poderemos nos reunir no portão amanhã à noite. Entregaremos a caixa deles e eles entregam a nossa. Isto garantirá que o emissário não sofra nenhum mal, já que eles também não podem tocar a caixa de prata.

Eu pedi um tempo para falar com Sam, saímos da sala e subimos as escadas. Novamente tivemos uma conversa sussurrada no ouvido:

_Dean, _ele disse_ ao menos é uma oportunidade de conhecermos melhor o terreno e os inimigos de fora.

Eu concordei, mas havia algo mais que vinha martelando em minha cabeça desde o momento em que coloquei os pés ali:

_Sam, eu estive pensando. Talvez você não se lembre, mas certa vez mamãe apareceu toda machucada por garras de animal... Ela nunca se recuperou totalmente daquilo. Estávamos aqui por perto, naquela época. Eu estou pensando que ela já esteve aqui.

_Eu me lembro muito bem._Sam falou sombriamente._Isto só pode querer dizer que ela queria alguma coisa aqui. Talvez alguma coisa que tivesse a ver conosco.

_Talvez fazer este favor para eles nos dê alguma resposta.

_Se eles forem confiáveis...

_Eles precisam de nós.

Sam assentiu com a cabeça._Você desce, eu faço as perguntas por aqui.

Concordei, voltamos à sala de jantar. Aparentemente, eles estiveram alimentando o ego de Diana com elogios sobre suas habilidades culinárias, enquanto estivemos fora.

_Ok, então._falei._Por enquanto, vamos ajudar por ajudar. Mas vocês nos devem um favor.

Adrian estendeu a mão, e eu apertei. Naquele momento, eu nem imaginava que teria que cobrar o favor tão cedo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9 ou Sympathy for the Devil**

9

Ainda estava limpando o sangue das escoriações e tirando a poeira da roupa, quando ela sorriu e estendeu uma caneca de café quente. Com conhaque.

_Sabe, acho que você se meteu numa bela encrenca.

Não pude evitar bufar de desgosto ao ouvir isto de uma _cheerleader_ de lobisomens do interior. Esta era Jade. Lindinha. Sorridente. Loira e perfeitinha. Vigiado por uma lobinha adolescente. Humilhante.

Uma hora antes, eu tinha tido, digamos, uma certa dificuldade de comunicação; os lobos não queriam entender que eu queria sair para conversarmos. Só quando eu cheguei ao fim da linha, isto é, atravessei a asquerosa película do círculo de proteção_ acreditem-me, é tão nauseante quanto despencar dentro de um elevador de uma altura de 20 andares_ é que eles amistosamente se aproximaram. Estou sendo irônico.

Os desgraçados filhos de uma mãe já tinham me cercado e eu ameaçava cravá-los de prata quando a voz de uma mulher se fez ouvir, vinda da floresta: eles obedeceram ao comando e ela chegou, nua. Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isto. Que as roupas de alguém não se transformam com ele.

_Bom, alguém que fala minha língua. _eu abaixei a arma, dirigindo-me a ela._Estou aqui para representar o pessoal do topo da colina. Eles querem uma trégua. Você é a alfa por aqui?

Bom, a loba tinha idade para ser minha mãe, eu estava bem sem graça e tentava não olhar os peitos dela. Ela, por sua vez, mantinha o olhar duro; lembrou-me uma capitã que tínhamos na minha época de fuzileiro. Mas simplesmente virou-se e disse para eu segui-la. Os lobos que me cercavam me escoltaram.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos até uma praça, e ela desaparecer, me deixando os lobos. Aquilo provavelmente era a rua principal de Jericho. O que me surpreendeu é que, fora o fato de a cidade ser minúscula, era tão normal quanto qualquer outra cidade americana do mesmo tamanho. Embora faltasse ali uma igreja, claro.

Uma pequena turba já começava a se formar ali, homens, mulheres, adolescentes. Alguém me empurrou para o meio deles, mas eu resisti, dando uma cotovelada no filho da mãe. Desgraçado. Acabei levando umas bordoadas até um rosnado de aviso fazer com que parassem.

Não posso dizer que não foi providencial. Levantei-me arfando, para encarar o líder da grande matilha. Desgraçados. Se fosse um por um eles iam ver. Até o Corey Haim na cadeira de rodas dava conta*, pensei.

O homem na minha frente era alto, como Sam, moreno de cabelos longos e desgrenhados, começando a ficar grisalhos nas têmporas. Tinha um olhar profundo e escuro, e um rosto vincado, duro. Novamente eu repeti que estava ali para propor a trégua.

_ É bem simples. Amanhã à noite, subimos até o portão e trocamos as caixas. Tudo ficará mais calmo se cada um cuidar do que é seu. É o que eles dizem, lá em cima.

_Então foram vocês que trouxeram a caixa.

_É você quem está dizendo. Eu estou aqui para facilitar as coisas. Posso carregar a caixa de prata, há um outro lá em cima que descerá com a caixa de vocês. Basta que após trocarem as caixas, o acordo de boa vizinhança volte a vigorar. O que vocês acham?

Minha atenção foi atraída para uma movimentação na turba. Alguém abria caminho para chegar, surgindo detrás de um grandalhão loiro. Era uma garota. Naquele momento eu logo imaginei que ela era peça importante na questão, mas não imaginava que ela seria Jade. Uma garota de uns 17 anos, o autêntico sonho americano de todo garoto. Seus olhos verdes faiscavam mesmo na noite; apesar de ser meio baixinha, era como uma Barbie de verdade, com todo aquele cabelo dourado e corpinho perfeito. De longe, era a lobinha mais bonita ali. Mas eu percebi que houve um clima diferente com sua chegada... Uma divisão de facções, por assim dizer. Quando o alfa percebeu sua chegada, colocou a mão em seu ombro, paternal:

_Jade, você fica com ele. Logo falaremos mais. Faremos uma assembléia agora.

Ela ficou decepcionada e eu também. Não queria que eles conversassem longe de minhas vistas sobre mim. Ou sobre a trégua. Também esperava que, com este nome, Jade fosse alguém mais... Misterioso. O que eles lá em cima poderiam querer com esta garotinha loira?

Ela me tirou dali rapidamente, me levando até uma casa de toras bem espaçosa perto da floresta, no fim da rua. E aqui estávamos nós dois, enquanto os outros lobos decidiam sobre a trégua em algum lugar na floresta, e Sam estava com "eles" lá na casa da colina.

Agradeci aquela revigorante caneca de café, Deus sabe como estava boa:_Não posso negar que sim. Sou Dean Winchester. Seu nome é Jade?

_Sim, Jade Black. Winchester, como a arma, não é?

Eu sorri, claro. Poderia ficar jogando conversa fora sobre o nome exótico dela, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Ela também era o tipo prática, trouxe uma toalha embebida em água quente e um estojo de primeiros socorros para perto de mim.

_Buscou isto no veterinário?

Ela riu:_Você é engraçado, Dean Winchester. Não. Achei que você ia precisar. Aliás, por que vocês vieram? São amigos de Lark, de Adrian?

_Ahn... Não exatamente. Na verdade fomos contratados para trazer a caixa. Parece que alguém tinha a tirado daqui.

Ela ficou pensativa._Bom, o que importa é que esta trégua seja feita de uma vez por todas. E que eles aproveitem para decidir de uma vez o que deve ser feito. Eu espero.

Percebi que poderia conseguir muito mais informações ali, com ela, do que conseguiria em qualquer outro lugar de Jericho. Como Sam diz, eu sou um cara sortudo. Jade não podia ir à assembléia, e devia ter um bom motivo para isto.

_Não quero menosprezar suas habilidades, Jade, mas normalmente teriam me colocado sob vigilância de uns três caras perigosos e não de uma... Garota como você. Tem algo que eu deva saber?

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes_juro, a menina era como uma Princesa da Disney caipira_ seu sorriso sumiu por um momento, mas depois voltou, só que menos intenso._ Se você fizesse alguma coisa comigo, com certeza a proposta de trégua seria um blefe. E se eu fizesse alguma coisa com você, seria uma traidora. Na verdade, acho que como você, eu não tenho um lado definido. Só espero que ninguém se machuque.

_Lá em cima eles estão preocupados se você está bem._achei por bem comentar, não estava certo se estava entendo a conversa dela.

Mais um sorriso triste._Não acho que meus amigos me machucariam, afinal de contas. Eu cresci aqui.

Eu lancei o meu olhar mais cafajeste de "eu te entendo", fazendo minha melhor cara de dor enquanto passava uma gaze com anti-séptico na testa. Jade tomou a gaze de mim e continuou o serviço, falando:

_Eu penso que se a situação fosse inversa e eu tivesse sido criada lá em cima, que meus parentes também iriam se preocupar. Bem, não que Adrian e Diana sejam realmente meus parentes...

_Desculpe, não estou entendendo._estendi os braços arranhados para ela cuidar. Rapidamente.

_Você não sabe, então? Eu sou mestiça. Filha de um lobo e de um lich.

_Como?!_eu devo ter estreitado meus olhos num misto de incredulidade e pavor, que Jade se afastou, aparentemente envergonhada. Eu só não sabia se ela se envergonhava de ser uma mestiça, ou de ter falado demais. Demais era que aquilo fosse possível. Puta que o pariu, com é que aquela gracinha podia ser uma criatura duplamente sobrenatural?

_Desculpe, Jade. Eu não estou entendendo._eu me aproximei cautelosamente dela, não queria estragar tudo perdendo sua confiança agora. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro._Você sabe, eu estou nessa e acho que o único jeito de fazer as coisas funcionarem para mim e para vocês, é entendendo em que raios de história eu vim parar. Quer dizer, eu já passei da fase de achar que vocês são monstros e tal. Já evoluímos, não? Só me explica o que exatamente é um lich e como foi possível que duas criaturas diferentes..._escolhi bem as palavras, a ideia ainda me assustava_ terem um bebê juntos?

_Escute, Dean: não faça parecer que eu sou a vítima de algum ritual diabólico, ouviu bem? Nós temos sentimentos, se você não percebeu ainda. E é um dos motivos de você estar vivo. Muita gente aí fora acha que somos monstros e merecemos ser extirpados. Caçam-nos. Mas nem sequer param para pensar que muitos de nós simplesmente não escolhemos ser assim. Simplesmente aconteceu, como acontece com alguém nascer albino, por exemplo.

Dei um tempo para o surto de Jade passar, mas não o suficiente para ela guardar rancor:_Estou surpreso, Jade. Não entendo de genética de seres sobrenaturais, mas me parece improvável. Só isto.

_Lark é minha mãe e Mark meu pai. Um lich e um lobisomem. Mas para seu governo, estas criaturas também amam e o amor traz o perdão de Deus.

Opa. Aquilo estava ficando pesado. Amor e Deus presenteando seres das trevas com bebês? Eu me afastei. A garota sofria de algum tipo de fantasia psicótica.

Ela aparentemente percebeu que tinha forçado a barra com seu discurso e sentou-se desanimada. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, falou:

_Sei que pode ser bem bizarro para um humano.

_Não leve a mal, mas sim.

O olhar dela foi impagável.

_Então você não sabe o que é um lich?

Só concordei com a cabeça. Jade sentou-se na minha frente:_ Liches são humanos que depois de um ritual mágico, passam a viver eternamente.

_Nada vive para sempre, Jade. É a lei.

_Então tente matar um lich. Eles renascem de si mesmos, por que a alma deles não está totalmente em seu corpo. Está guardada em outro lugar. Eles podem ser queimados, decapitados, empalados, seja o que você fizer com eles, eles sempre retornarão.

_Mas que raios?!

_Eles dominam várias artes mágicas; têm poder sobre demônios menores, podem até mesmo se transformar em animais, se desejarem.

Apesar de tentar esconder de Jade que eu conhecia alguma coisa do sobrenatural, aquilo tinha me pego desprevenido. Mas explicava porque a inferioridade numérica não era nenhum embaraço para o pessoal da colina. _se eles são tão poderosos assim, não vejo sentido em se sujeitarem a fazer um acordo com vocês.

_Ah, mas eles precisam de Jericho. Dean, nem mesmo o maior demônio tem como fugir do preço de seu poder, sabia?

_Se você diz... E por que eles estão aqui, afinal?

_Dean, você já deve ter ouvido o mito do Dracula, não é? Não como contam hoje, mas como nas velhas histórias em que se dizia que ele precisava da terra de seu túmulo, de sua terra natal, para descansar. Na verdade, Dracula nunca foi um vampiro comum. Ele era um lich. Um necromante poderoso que, por sua necessidade de sangue, ficou conhecido como vampiro.

_Sério? Eu sempre achei que os outros é que fossem imitações baratas de vampiros.

_Acho que ninguém teve interesse em corrigir o engano._ela falou pensativa._Um lich não precisa realmente de sangue humano se não quiser. O que vai acontecer, entretanto, é que ele vai sucumbir à decomposição do corpo. Vivo. Até se tornar um esqueleto ambulante, se quiser.

_Bom, acho que esta é uma diferença e tanto.

_Alguns dos liches lá em cima "nasceram" aqui. A terra de Jericho é sagrada e necessária para eles. Mesmo que eles levassem um pouco dela para outro lugar, uma hora esta terra não teria mais o poder de permitir que eles descansassem. E eles teriam que voltar.

_Mas... Como é exatamente que se cria um lich?

_Oras, exatamente eu não sei, mas sei que depois que um humano se torna um lich, sua alma não está mais em seu corpo; apenas seu espírito.

_Nossa, é muita metafísica para mim.

_É simples, Dean._ meu "jeitinho Marilyn Monroe de ser" estava fazendo o efeito desejado, ou seja, quanto mais ignorante eu pareço, mais as pessoas ficam tentando exibir seus conhecimentos para mim; e às vezes, até fazem o trabalho todo por mim. Funciona na maioria das vezes._ Espírito e alma são duas coisas diferentes. A alma não precisa estar no corpo o tempo todo, para dominá-lo ou ser sua moradora. Isto não explica para você as famosas possessões e também as viagens astrais?

Mantive minha melhor carinha de "não estou entendendo" que eu pude. Aquela que faz o Sam se irritar um monte. Isto também ajuda a resumirem a conversa.

_Bom, Dean, o que importa é que um lich mantém sua alma muito bem guardada num amuleto. Muito bem guardada mesmo. E para destruí-lo totalmente você precisaria primeiro destruir o seu corpo, e logo em seguida, sua alma.

_Ah, agora entendi por que o pessoal ainda não conseguiu se livrar dos vizinhos indesejáveis.

_Minha mãe é uma lich. Eu não fui criada com ela. Na verdade, só me lembro de tê-la visto a distância; e pessoalmente, apenas duas vezes. Meu pai e ela não se davam muito bem. Antes.

Antes que eu pudesse descobrir onde estava o pai de Jade, sua mãe, e como é que nasciam criaturas como ela, percebemos a chegada de alguns deles. Agora viriam conversar comigo.

Tudo o que Jade me dissera até agora só me deixava apreensivo de ter deixado Sam em companhia deles, lá em cima.

*citação ao filme Bala de Prata


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10 ou Out of My Hands**

10

_Dean!_ Sam me chamava, inclinando-se sobre mim. Acordei sobressaltado, confuso, ele não estava lá. Era só um sonho. Mas eu sentia que tinha algo de errado acontecendo com meu irmão; eu sentia.

Eu tinha cochilado no sofá da casa de Jade Black, levantei angustiado. Era começo de manhã, o sol lá fora já tinha despontado, eu olhei pelas cortinas.

Eu tinha a impressão de que meu irmão precisava de mim e não fazia o menor sentido que eu estivesse ali, longe; e que tivesse me comprometido a subir somente à noite com a tal caixa de prata e Daniel Black, tio de Jade e atual líder dos lobisomens.

Olhei pela janela novamente, a varanda estava ocupada por dois deles que montavam guarda. Não era ostensivamente inamistoso, mas eu sabia que teria problemas em convencê-los a me deixar ir. Jade dormia no andar de cima, eu acreditava. Talvez eu conseguisse escapar sem ser visto, mas não seria nada fácil. Ainda teria que enfrentar uma corrida de uns 800 metros até o ponto em que o círculo começava. E para complementar, eu estava desarmado.

Bom, mas então eu vi na parede da cozinha, as chaves do carro da casa. EU tinha visto ao chegar que Jade Black tinha uma picape novinha, vermelha e reluzente. E aquela belezinha seria meu passaporte para a casa da colina.

Quando eu passei derrapando ao fazer a curva para pegar a rua principal, meus guardiões ficaram muito loucos. Pena que não dava tempo de conferir o que Jade costumava ouvir no aparelho de som. A viagem não seria tão longa assim. Mas não consegui segurar o riso. Dois a zero para Dean Winchester!

Eles logo me seguiram, correndo e atirando. Jericho era mesmo uma cidade pronta para a guerra. Tive que desviar de um maluco que entrou na frente do carro com uma .12 apontada para mim. O desgraçado ainda atirou, o vidro estilhaçou e eu perdi meu campo de visão. Os filhos da mãe não tinham nenhum medo de se machucar, se jogaram contra o carro, escalando e tentando abrir a porta da picape. Não sei o que iria acontecer quando eu entrasse no circulo de proteção, mas eu já não tinha muito tempo para tomar outra atitude. De qualquer modo, quando um deles enfiou sua mão com garras através do vidro da porta, eu mal tive tempo de desviar o pescoço. Batemos nos portões da propriedade dos liches; os pneus haviam sido atingidos por tiros, a picape rodopiou após atravessá-la. Um lobisomem mantinha a mão firmemente agarrada ao volante. Eu ainda estava zonzo e dando graças a Deus que tinha conseguido entrar no círculo, quando os lobisomens grudados no carro começaram a gritar, em agonia.

A pele deles começou a crestar-se como bacon muito frito. Um cheiro horrível de carne queimada. Eles se afastaram da caminhonete, sem controle sobre si próprios. Alguns tentavam rolar no chão como se estivessem queimando com fogo de verdade; mas não havia nada. Eu saí correndo da picape, apenas olhando para trás para garantir de que eles não conseguiriam me pegar.

Cheguei até a casa completamente sem fôlego; eu estava ferrado. Os lobos que entraram no círculo pararam de gritar, e eu nem queria imaginar por que.

A casa estava tão quieta, tão sem vida que eu praticamente podia sentir onde Sam estava. Dei a volta pela lateral e cheguei até um pequeno jardim; dali, via anexa à casa uma estufa de plantas de bom tamanho. Podia ver o vulto de Sam lá dentro. Com mais alguém.

Eu me esgueirei pela porta entreaberta. Sam olhava para um ponto fixo, no começo eu não entendi, mas então pude ouvir distintamente a voz, como se intermeada de estática. E vi. A imagem de um homem, ondulando nas sombras. Com intensos olhos amarelos fixos em Sam.

_...você está aqui para testemunhar minha vitória. Você era como um filho e me atraiçoou. Covarde. Será você, você quem soltará aquelas correntes. Será você quem alimentará com os corpos de todos aqueles a quem você ama a fornalha de nossa vingança. Você teve muitas chances, mas sua natureza de traidor não mudou, não é mesmo? Eu sei, Sam, você matou todos ao teu redor. Mas aqueles não foram os últimos. Ainda tem mais._ o fantasma, ou sei lá o que fosse provocando meu irmão às lágrimas e à fúria, riu deliciado da expressão de impotência de Sam.

_Não sei do que você está falando, mas sei que você não vai me usar para nada!-Sam replicou entre dentes. Eu cheguei ao seu lado. O ser sobrenatural que oscilava como um reflexo sob a superfície de um lago, continuou:

_Então ainda há mais um para você trair, Sam? Você sabe, Dean, quantas vezes seu irmão mentiu para você?

_Se você quer chegar a algum ponto, fale logo. Muito fácil falar provocar quando sabe que não podemos pega-lo._Sam interrompeu, do topo de sua ira. Apesar de tudo, claro que estávamos temerosos. Eu estava sentindo cada centímetro de tecido sobre minha pele, e parecia que o ar estava carregado de eletricidade.

_Ansiei por este momento, e agora que você está aqui, posso aproveitar cada segundo a mais na minha prisão. Por que você, Sam_ e a coisa de olhos amarelos falou o nome de meu irmão com um nítido prazer_ está onde eu quero. Não adiantou fugir de seu criador. Nem mesmo uma segunda vida te dará isto. Todos os seus caminhos te levarão até mim.

Aquela provocação era tão asquerosa e sem sentido que fui eu quem perdeu o controle e joguei um vaso de terra sobre o fantasma. Ele desapareceu como um sonho ruim, e eu estava abraçado com meu irmão tentando fazer com que as lembranças daquilo sumissem da cabeça dele_ e da minha_ como quando éramos crianças. Infelizmente meu abraço nunca teve este poder, claro. Olhamos-nos, e tivemos que encarar o fato de que tinha sido real.

_Mas que diabos foi isto, Sammy?

_Eu...não sei.

Sam sentou-se num banco ao lado das rosas em botão, cabeça entre as mãos. Seu coração batia muito rápido e forte, eu ouvia isto acontecer mesmo da distância em que estávamos. E eu não vou esquecer desta cena, nem do ruído de seu coração batendo tão forte.

_Dean, acho que... Acho que nós... acho que eu não estou aqui por acaso.

_Eu ouvi o que aquela coisa de olhos de farol disse, Sam! Mas não quer dizer que seja verdade. Pode até ser que...

_Você não ouviu ele dizer como nosso pai e nossa mamãe morreram; como Craig morreu! Ele falou que tudo foi manejado para que eu estivesse aqui, hoje.

Eu olhei para Sam.

_Ele também falou muitas coisas sem sentido, Sam. Falou que você era filho dele.

Sam tirou as mãos do rosto, ergueu o olhar para mim. Aquele olhar de dúvida.

_Sam. Não. Você é meu irmão. E nossa mãe afirmou isto categoricamente. Ela sabia da verdade. Toda ela.

_Como você quer que eu aja, Dean? Se parece que cada passo que eu dou é em direção ao inferno?

Eu fui até ele, peguei seu rosto. Queria que ele prestasse muita atenção em mim._Sam, escute: não seja menininha. Sei que não é hora para isto, mas eu me lembro bem que você não queria vir. Então se lembre de que não foram os seus passos que te trouxeram aqui, ok? E pare de encarnar o maldito: você nunca quis ser o Damian do filme, lembra?

Eu fingi que não vi os olhos vermelhos dele, quando ele me empurrou,rindo: _Meu Deus, Dean você é um idiota até nas piores horas. O que nós vamos fazer?

_Vamos sumir daqui. Acho que meu papel como negociador não foi muito bem sucedido mesmo...

Sam só olhou por cima do ombro, já estávamos saindo da estufa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11 ou Highway to Hell**

As palavras que eu tinha ouvido da coisa de olhos amarelos ainda martelavam em minha cabeça. Aquelas coisas que ele falou para ferir meu irmão, também me feriram. Eu tinha trazido ele até aqui. Não importa se todos os demônios do inferno achassem que Sam estava acorrentado a eles. Nem importava que ele realmente estivesse.

Encontramos-nos na sala principal, eu tinha ido buscar nossas mochilas e Sam tinha ido ver se encontrava um carro na garagem. Agora que eu tinha estragado nossa rota segura de saída, iríamos ter que tentar a força bruta.

_Dean, tem um carro lá fora, mas ele não funciona. E parece que já faz tempo.

-Droga!

Olhamos a caixa sobre a mesa. Eu me lembrei de falar:_Sam, eles são...

_Liches._ meu irmão completou._ Dez vezes mais poderosos que vampiros. Podem até controlar demônios de baixo escalão como se fossem macaquinhos voadores. Mamãe tinha um bom material sobre eles.

_Talvez tenha um modo de sairmos daqui. Algum caminho subterrâneo... Algo.

_Dean, eles estão no subterrâneo. Não queremos incomodá-los, queremos?

_Você tem razão.

_Vamos levar a caixa?

Sam passou a mão sobre a superfície do metal, pensativo._Se levarmos, Jericho e tudo isto vai conosco, Dean.

Não que achássemos realmente que a história terminaria assim que deixássemos a cidade. Mas eu mesmo não podia negar que sentia uma pressa horrível em afastar Sam dali, impedi-lo de causar qualquer mal. A si mesmo, principalmente. Era como se houvesse uma bomba relógio tiquetaqueando amarrada ao corpo do meu irmão. Eu assenti com a cabeça. Já estávamos então sob o pórtico quando Sam me puxou o braço.

_Você viu o que ele falou? Sobre a segunda vida? Sobre o fato dele ser meu criador?

_Sim, o que tem?_eu olhava o horizonte tentando avistar sentinelas._Tudo besteira, Sam. Só para te confundir. Te irritar._falei mentiras que sabia que ele nem levaria em consideração.

_Sam, nossa mãe também estudava isto. Seres sobrenaturais as vezes podem ter uma segunda chance.

Sam estava me irritando. Eu não ia conseguir me concentrar num bom plano de fuga pensando nas teorias ocultistas da situação. Mas ele estava muito nervoso e eu sabia que ele só ia parar de pensar nisto depois que tivesse falado tudo. Era sobre ele, afinal. Sobre a vida dele.

Parei e o encarei, demonstrando minha total atenção. E posso dizer que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz aquele dia. Não precisei nem me esforçar para fazer a cara de que ele precisava para me esclarecer suas teorias.

_Dean, funciona mais ou menos assim: se alguém se arrepender profundamente de seus atos, tem uma segunda chance. Mas só tem esta única oportunidade. Caso continue fazendo a coisa errada...

_Vai pro inferno sem direito a escala._eu resumi, amargo. Entendi o olhar de desespero de meu irmãozinho agora. Nós sabíamos que estávamos num mal caminho. Se aquilo fosse verdade, Sam não estava fazendo bonito para o pessoal da condicional.

_Basicamente._Sam assentiu._Isto funciona para todos os seres com sopro divino. Isto é: espírito num corpo. Homens, lobisomens, liches... Qualquer alma com corpo.

_Puta que o pariu!_resmunguei, aquilo não era nada bom. Mas enfim, ainda havia tempo de corrigir._Ok, Sammy. A gente ainda não sabe se isto é a verdade absoluta no seu caso, ok? Agora precisamos sair daqui antes que aconteça alguma coisa que não queremos. Tipo acontecer de você libertar o Amarelão da porcaria de feitiço que o prende, sem querer.

O melhor plano era distrair os lobisomens com algo grande enquanto fugíamos pelo outro lado. Sam tinha calculado o diâmetro do círculo de proteção e a partir dele até o rio tínhamos cerca de 1500 metros, indo pelo lugar certo. Era nossa melhor chance. Não estávamos contando com a interferência dos liches, que evitariam a luz do dia o máximo possível, segundo Sam. Meu irmão acreditava que eles estavam bem empenhados em manter as coisas como estavam, aliás. Tinham tido todas as oportunidades conosco dentro da casa.

Não demorou muito para providenciarmos um carro-bomba com um controle remoto improvisado: tijolo no acelerador. Só esperava que o motor não falhasse no momento que eu mais precisava, porque estava sem manutenção fazia muito tempo. Dei a Sam a dianteira até a extremidade do circulo, mais de quatrocentos metros adentro da floresta por onde viemos, antes de dar a partida no carro e solta-lo ladeira abaixo pela estrada em direção aos portões. Corri feito um louco, ouvi o barulho estrondoso da batida nas arvores, e algum tempo depois, a explosão. Comemorei: três a zero para Dean Winchester, pensei.

EU sou um idiota arrogante, às vezes.

Achava que estava lidando com amadores. Não sei o que eu pensava, na verdade. Provavelmente, que os lobisomens de Jericho tinham a capacidade mental de um cachorro. Não sabia que os lobisomens podem viver tranquilamente duzentos anos. E que com o tempo eles se tornam muito, mas muito espertos mesmo. Quando eu ouvi os tiros e os rosnados, meu coração falhou uma batida. Eu sabia que Sam poderia dar conta deles. Sam era um matador. O que houve de errado? Eu pensei, mas só conseguia atirar e atirar e atirar enquanto parecia impossível chegar até Sam e tira-lo debaixo dos lobos. Ele tinha sido arrastado, eu atirei e derrubei alguns deles, com tiros certeiros, mas também me derrubaram e eu me lembro de ter pensado: mas que porra, cadê o círculo?

Eu alcancei Sam caído e por Deus, não era hora de pensar em mais nada, só tirar Sam dali, os lobos vinham como enxurrada e tudo o que eu tentava fazer era arrastar o meu irmão para dentro do circulo de novo. Eu tentava levantá-lo, e droga, Sam estava em pedaços e eu gritava como um louco, quando alguém entrou na briga do nosso lado; era Adrian, eu vi. Ele só me empurrou para trás com meu irmão nos braços e eu praticamente cai sentado e Sam sobre mim, e eu gritei de novo; por que meu irmão não tinha mais uma face e eu senti seu último fôlego sofrido; e seu coração parou de bater, colado ao meu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12 ou Carry On My Wayward Son**

**12**

Eu não ia deixar Sam morrer. Não. De jeito nenhum. Aquela poderia ser a última chance dele. Eu poderia ter dito qualquer coisa sobre não ser possível que fosse assim. Mas na verdade, eu acreditei nas palavras dele. Aquela era sua última chance. Sam não ia morrer, e ir para o inferno.

Agora eu fazia pressão contra seu peito, massageando seu coração e implorando ao Deus, sim, aquele a quem secretamente eu rezava todas as noites pedindo que me guardasse o sono, como mamãe ensinou; ele era real para mim e eu pedia que me deixasse reviver Sam. Mas a realidade era que quando o coração de Sam voltasse a bombear sangue, sua garganta dilacerada iria fazê-lo sangrar até a morte em menos de dois minutos. Desobstrui sua laringe, fiz o que pude para que ele respirasse melhor, quando finalmente senti sob a pele de seu peito um tique tímido, frágil. O sangue começou a escorrer e eu mal conseguia ver, minhas lágrimas impediam que eu enxergasse direito.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro. Era Adrian. Ele olhava com horror o estado de Sam, e seus olhos me diziam: sinto muito, Dean; não há nada a ser feito, você sabe. Seu irmão não vai viver. Eu conheço sobre mortes. Não há o que fazer. Já era.

Ele se afastou e eu fiquei olhando para Sam, segurando sua mão. Queria que ele soubesse que eu estava ali. Com ele. Até o fim. Mas... Quando a idéia passou por minha cabeça, eu a afastei com um arrepio de horror. Mas então ela ficou rondando insistentemente enquanto eu sentia meu irmão partindo aos poucos... Era uma alternativa. Era como enganar o diabo. Fosse como fosse. Eu estava desesperado.

Levantei-me, Adrian não estava mais por perto. Hesitei entre procurá-lo e deixar Sam sozinho. Bati na pesada porta de carvalho que levava ao subsolo; esmurrei. Gritei. Implorei que Adrian viesse. Então a porta se abriu, e ele me encarou.

Não era como se eu estivesse implorando para um quase demônio ajudar o meu irmão a ficar vivo. Era como se eu estivesse pedindo para um anjo. Eu lamberia as botas dele, se fosse necessário.

_Dean. O que você quer... Você não tem idéia de como seria.

Apesar de ver seu olhar pesado e compenetrado, tentando me dissuadir, eu queria gritar: escuta aqui, não se faça de misericordioso. Vocês sempre quiseram Sam, não é? Aí está a chance. Faça. Não importa como, mas faça!

_Por favor... Faça alguma coisa. Ajude-me. Eu não posso... Meu irmão não pode morrer. Não agora. Por favor._eu estava ficando sem forças, como se fosse eu morrendo. E a resposta dele pareceu que demorou a eternidade. Talvez tenha demorado. Mas Sam resistiu até que ele falasse, colocando novamente a mão fria em meu ombro:

_Vou fazer algo. Por você, Dean.

E quando a porta de carvalho fechou-se atrás dele, levando Sam consigo, eu me apoiei na parede, exausto, ferido, coração descompassado. O lich ia impedir que Sam morresse, sabe-se lá por quais meios, e com que fins. O resto era isto. Resto. Teríamos tempo para consertar tudo.

A noite chegou, e me pegou sentado na sala vazia tentando juntar os pedaços de todas as minhas memórias com meu irmão. As felizes, as assustadoras. Eu tentava me acalmar dentro do silêncio da mansão, enquanto meu coração fazia tanto barulho. Estava feito. Não tinha como se arrepender, somente esperar que funcionasse, fosse o que fosse.

O casal apareceu me cercando e me olhando em silêncio; perceberam que era melhor me deixar só, e assim fizeram. Foi quase ao amanhecer senti que passar de uma memória para outra estava me deixando louco. Eu percebia que confundia eventos, que muitos tinham sido tão parecidos e agora eram tão únicos. Pequenos e grandiosos. Um: Me empresta o seu carrinho, Dean? Por favor! E também um raivoso: Eu te odeio, Dean!

Foi antes o cheiro que me chamou a atenção. Flores murchas, empoeiradas. Um cheiro adocicado, feminino e angustiantemente sedutor. A morte tem um cheiro, para cada caso. E o dela era um perfume ao estilo clássico. Eu ergui meus olhos, a esta altura meu corpo estava tão cansado das descargas de adrenalina do dia, que eu simplesmente não conseguiria me mover. Era fato. Ou teria me movido imediatamente.

A minha frente, estava a quarta moradora da mansão. Ao contrário dos outros, ela definitivamente parecia um lich. Fosse o que fosse um lich. Usava um roupão cheio de rendas e babados que deveria, em alguma década passada, ter sido branco e de seda; mas agora era algo marfim, com algumas manchas estranhas, meio engomado de tanta poeira acumulada com o tempo. Ela era cadavérica, mas não como um cadáver fresco, e sim como se o cadáver de uma jovem houvesse desidratado; sua pele macilenta estava cobrindo os feixes de músculos, seu corpo era magro e esquelético, como aquelas fotos horríveis de judeus em campos de concentração. E esta mesma pele era meio azulada, esbranquiçada, ressecada, deixando seus olhos intensos e brilhantes e seus dentes apavorantemente ressaltados. Havia vida, muita vida ali dentro, isto era o que seus olhos diziam. Seus cabelos eram longos e ondulados, escuros; obviamente tinham aquele aspecto de cabelo de gente morta, cheio de poeira. Mas o que era mais estranho nela é que, em alguns momentos, de relance, tinha-se a impressão de vê-la em seu esplendor, uma bela jovem de cerca de vinte anos, pálida e doce, como um espectro dentro daquele corpo.

Aquela coisa deu um sorriso para mim. Um sorriso triste, diga-se de passagem.

_Boa noite.

EU não estava no meu melhor humor, e ponderei se a mandava para o inferno de onde tinha vindo. Só queria ficar só. Mas meu instinto de sobrevivência também agiu. Não dava para negar que ela era uma presença que impunha respeito. Mesmo de mim. Eu resmunguei minha resposta, tentando não pirar de vez. Agora que Sam estava com eles, vão começar a mostrar os parentes escondidos?

_Dean Winchester, está na hora de você começar a consertar toda a besteira que você fez.

_Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados, moça._foi tudo o que eu pude dizer, estava puto. E cansado.

_Me chamam Sarah._ela calmamente falou. Não era muito fácil encará-la e não perceber que ela transcendia o entendimento de um ser humano comum; isto é, eu. E ela estava se esforçado para se fazer entender. Quer dizer, tentava se fazer amistosa. E isto, claro, era assustador.

_Ok, então. Que seja. Sarah. Eu não sou um ator que errou suas falas. Eu não recebi meu script, esqueceu? Tudo o que eu tenho feito a minha vida toda é tentar entender que porra toda é esta na vida dos Winchester. Na vida do meu irmão. Viemos aqui, e de repente um demônio ou sei lá o que aparece para o meu irmão aqui, bem aqui. E diz o que? Que Sam não vai escapar dele. Nunca. E que é aqui que tudo começou. Meu irmão está aqui para libertar aquele maldito, e isto significa que estamos sendo manipulados feito bonequinhos. E agora você diz que a culpa toda é minha?

-Dean, você tinha prometido que iria tratar da trégua. Entretanto você causou a morte de vários deles lá de baixo. Por nada. Sam não seria machucado por quem estava falando com ele.

_ E quem diabos era ele?

_Aquele é Titus. Um mestre dos lobos. Alguém que chegou ao ápice do poder servindo a um demônio poderoso, que lhe concedeu o poder da metamorfose. Ele é muito mais que um lich; foi ele que trouxe seus homens lobos para Jericho, foi ele que transformou alguns da antiga aldeia em lobos. Mas agora, como já foi contado a você, ele está preso ao seu irmão, Aurelius, aquele que é o senhor daqueles desta casa. Estão presos sob o selo de suas próprias magias, e junto deles, estão os seus mestres. Dois demônios. Todos eles presos pelo mesmo selo.

_Mas como é que este Titus tem infernizado a vida de Sam?

_Só tenho uma resposta a te dar. Uma resposta que só descobri hoje, quando Titus falou com seu irmão. De algum modo, ele tem conseguido fazer viagens astrais; e se isto acontece, quer dizer que uma das chaves foi destruída. Como não foi aquela_e Sarah apontou para a caixa sobre a mesa_ isto quer dizer que foi a caixa que estava com os lobos.

Eu franzi a testa, confuso. Mas não eram os lobisomens quem estavam acusando os liches de ter feito algo assim?

_Por isto, Dean, temos que ter certeza do que aconteceu. Agora que Lark e o pai de Jade sumiram, quem sabe juntos; parece que temos que nos preocupar. Se Titus está ameaçando seu irmão Sam, não é impossível que haja algo aí.

Eu estava entendendo. Os guardiões não estavam com nenhuma pressa de libertar seus criadores. De qualquer modo, se eles estavam mesmo aprisionados em companhia de demônios poderosos, não seria nada bom que isto acontecesse. Era uma história de traição que começava a fazer sentido para mim. E Sam tinha sido acusado de participar desta traição, de algum modo.

_E o que é que eu tenho que fazer, Sarah?

-Não muito, por hora. Enquanto Adrian prepara seu irmão, você deve providenciar um funeral decente para os lobos mortos dentro do círculo. Isto vai ser bom. Depois você vai chamar o alfa, e vai dizer a ele que eu sei que algo aconteceu à caixa que eles guardavam. Mas... Mas, que mesmo assim, nós estamos dispostos a entregar a eles a caixa que guardamos. O povo deles não deverá ser punido por algo que um ou alguns indivíduos fizeram. Se ele conseguir controlar aqueles ignorantes que comanda, eles terão em seus cuidados a caixa de Titus. E que se eles deixarem algo acontecer a ela... Bem, não haverá a quem pedir piedade, é verdade.

Claro. Super fácil. Caso eles não me odiassem.

Mesmo assim, era minha responsabilidade.

Ela virou-se para partir ao certificar-se que eu tinha entendido. Mas antes falou:_Antes disto, menino. Descanse. Seu irmão voltará do limiar da morte. Você fez bem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13 ou Back in Black**

N/A: minha querida Beta disse que o capitulo tem que terminar como termina. I obbey. Jericho termina daqui a dois capítulos, espero que até aqui tenha valido a pena ler minha long fic. Fiquei pensando em como seria este longo dia e como seria o reencontro dos irmãos. Agora juntos mais uma vez, e separados pelo sobrenatural.

13

Joguei água no rosto, na pia do banheiro, ergui os olhos para o espelho de moldura rebuscada. Acho que buscava ter certeza de que nada tinha mudado em meu reflexo. Eu recém tinha acordado, era fim de tarde novamente. O dia tinha sido duro, muito duro. E ouvi a porta de carvalho abrir-se, perto dali. Meu coração acelerou, pois eu sabia que Sam estava ali.

Era como se meu corpo quisesse correr dali para vê-lo imediatamente, mas meu coração fosse tão pesado que me mantivesse no lugar. Talvez ele me odiasse por eu ter feito aquilo com ele. Talvez ele nem mesmo fosse o mesmo Sam, o "meu" Sammy, de quem eu cuidei, por quem eu briguei. Meu irmão.

Era medo, eu sabia disso.

Naquela manhã, assim que terminei de cavar as covas dos lobisomens, dando graças a Deus que nenhuma delas era a de meu irmão, avistei a chegada de Jade Black perto do portão. Com ela vinha um deles, aproximadamente a idade de Sam, o loiro grandalhão que vivia por perto dela.

Eu desci até a borda do circulo, de frente ao portão. A proteção funcionava como a maré, oscilando num ritmo preciso, cerca de meio metro para frente e para trás. Agora eu descobrira qual fora nosso erro fatal. Previdentemente, eu não estava na zona de perigo, claro.

Ela gritou:

_Ei, Dean, por que você fez aquilo?

_Escuta Jade, me desculpa. Eu não sei o que me deu. Meu irmão estava em perigo, eu precisava vir.

_Seu idiota, ninguém ia te impedir!

_Eu não tinha como saber, garota! A gente só queira sair daqui, tá entendendo?! Agora, é melhor você chamar o seu tio que eu preciso falar com ele coisa de gente grande.

_ Eu quero meu carro de volta. E não seja arrogante, Dean Winchester.

_Desculpe, Jade! Não está sendo um dia nada legal._eu me apoiei na pá. O cara loiro me olhava como se pudesse saltar sobre mim, caso eu não estivesse na segurança do círculo._ Eu sinto muito pelos seus amigos. Eu não sabia o que aconteceria aqui dentro. Os liches ainda querem o pacto. Não teve nada a ver com eles, afinal.

_Adrian estava do seu lado._ falou o rapaz, mal escondendo seu desprezo.

_Só tentou impedir que a coisa ficasse pior, eu acho._ eu desconversei._Vamos, Jade. Chame Daniel porque todo mundo quer resolver este impasse logo, certo?

Ela resmungou, e depois de uma pequena discussão entre os dois o cara saiu, aparentemente indo fazer o que eu tinha sugerido. Jade chegou mais perto do portão arrebentado.

_Então quem veio com você é seu irmão?

_Por que você não age como o resto da cidade e pára de tentar fazer amizade comigo?_certo, eu estava realmente de mau humor, e tinha meus motivos, mas não precisava ser injusto com ela. Só estava cansado demais para me importar_Ok, eu me lembro. Você também faz parte desta família aqui. E seus pais bizarros fugiram e deixaram todo mundo na mão, não é? Por que você não foi com eles?

EU tinha ido direto ao ponto e quase a via sangrar por dentro. Mas ela abriu um sorriso. Tentava parecer forte. Dava para adivinhar. Ela tinha sido criada para ser forte. _Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão tentando fazer o melhor para todos.

_Eles fugiram da responsabilidade deles. E foi isto que provocou toda esta ira, não é mesmo?

O bom das adolescentes, e de algumas garotas mais velhas também, é que elas se sentem na obrigação de dar explicações e justificativas._ Foi inesperado, para a maioria. Ninguém realmente imaginava que eles fossem ficar juntos, não depois de tanto tempo. Isto irritou muita gente. Mas não foi o motivo principal.

Eu podia adivinhar que tinha sido o sumiço da outra caixa, mas Daniel chegava acompanhando o namorado de Jade, que agora eu sabia chamar-se Tristan.

A conversa não foi longa. Daniel era prático, ouviu minhas explicações e pedidos de desculpas em silêncio, ponderando os túmulos ao longo da estrada principal. E depois comuniquei a ele as palavras de Sarah. O nome dela fez o trio eriçar-se todo. Os mais jovens ficaram olhando o lobisomem mais velho decidir-se o que falar.

_Por enquanto, aceito que venham até o portão falar conosco esta noite. Com a caixa. Esta noite teremos nosso encontro e todas as explicações serão dadas lá. Seu destino também será discutido no encontro, talvez seja melhor tentar estar presente.

Em outra ocasião eu teria me preocupado com isto, mas eu estava entorpecido por causa de Sam. O resto do dia foi encontrar alguma coisa para comer e mal percebi que meu cansaço me derrubou novamente, dentro do silêncio enervante da mansão.

E agora eu estava a uma porta de reencontrar-me com meu irmão, e estava tentando superar o nó no alto do meu estomago e sair do banheiro para vê-lo. Não era este o propósito de tudo?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14 ou Laugh, I Nearly Died**

Face a face. Sam olhando para mim, seus olhos verdes refletindo daquela maneira estranha e ambígua de sempre. Um sorriso surgiu, no inicio tímido, como se o meu irmão mais novo estivesse experimentando a si mesmo. Era dolorido até, reencontrá-lo, e talvez por isto, eu procurasse um defeito.

Eu me aproximei, pois percebia que Sam estava receoso. Adrian estava ao lado dele, assim como Severen e Diana. Mas eu só olhava e procurava perceber o que tinham feito com meu irmão. Era como se procurasse uma prova de que estavam forjando um Sam Winchester

Conferi suas pintinhas: estavam ali. A de perto do nariz no lado direito, a de perto da boca, lado esquerdo. Suas covinhas, ok; aquela pinta no lado esquerdo, ponta do queixo, ok. Para mim eram suas marcas registradas, como se ninguém pudesse tê-las na mesma seqüência.

Sam sorriu, agora um sorriso largo, num movimento impulsivo me abraçou apertado; eu não pude fazer nada além de retribuir e me engasgar com aquele milhão de coisas para dizer na garganta, percebendo que meu amor por ele era sufocante, narcótico e talvez até, doentio. Mas era assim, tinha crescido comigo e era como se fosse errado ser Dean Winchester e não amá-lo. E eu no momento não tinha problema nenhum com isso.

Mas Sam não era mais o mesmo. Eu ainda estava abraçado ao meu irmão enquanto percebia as coisas mais óbvias sobre o que acontecera. Sam não tinha um coração batendo. Até mesmo sua respiração era tão suave, que era quase imperceptível. Eu o segurei pelos ombros, para olhar em seu rosto. Uma golfada do seu cheiro chegou até minhas narinas_ sim este era o cheiro dele, eu não me lembrava de achá-lo tão... Bom!

_Sam?_ eu falei, como se chamar o nome dele fosse me dar respostas. Mas ele me entendia bem. Meio amuado, mas um pouco divertido com minha expressão de desconfiança e horror, ele falou:

_Calma Dean. Eu estou me acostumando. Me sinto estranho. _Sam não queria me largar do abraço, então eu fiquei, e isto era estranho também. Sam não era do tipo de pessoa grudenta. Fazia um longo tempo_ desde que nossa mãe tinha se casado com Craig, exatamente_ que eu e Sam não ficávamos abraçados assim.

_Como é que as coisas vão ficar, agora?_ eu me virei para Adrian, nosso reencontro estava sentimental demais e isto sempre me constrange.

Adrian sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam sérios, nos observando._Seu irmão já sabe de tudo o que pode ser mais essencial para a sobrevivência dele, se é a isto que você se refere. Como eu disse a você antes de fazer, Dean, as coisas não seriam como antes.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para reclamar, Sam apertou meu ombro: _Depois você vai saber da minha lista de exigências. Sempre quis saber como era ser um astro do rock._apesar da brincadeira, eu senti o tremor em sua voz, como se Sam estivesse a ponto de chorar.

Eu não quis nem saber e tirei o meu irmão dali, do meio deles, o levei para outra sala.

_Escuta, Sam , eu não...eu simplesmente não estava preparado para deixar você ir. E tem esta história, de que esta pode ser sua última chance de se redimir com o Criador..._ eu disparei a falar, assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim.

_Dean... Está tudo bem._ele balançou a cabeça e se deixou ficar na poltrona de couro. _ Só me diga: o que você vai ter que fazer em troca disso?

_Boa pergunta._ eu cocei a cabeça, envergonhado por não ter pensado que não seria algo que alguém como eles fariam de graça.

_Dean! –ele reclamou, e não precisou falar mais nada, seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. Eu só pude dizer, já nervoso:

_Calma Sammy. Não importa, ok? Não importa o preço. Eu sei que você também faria isto, em meu lugar._Sam tão...sentimental estava começando a me assustar._Ei, cara, o que está acontecendo? Nem me lembro de quando vi você assim...

_Faz só alguns minutos que você me viu assim. Droga Dean, eu estou tão... Eu estou me sentindo tão... Culpado! Tão... Perto de mim mesmo.

_Isto era para ser bom, eu suponho._eu me encostei no braço da outra poltrona, meio confuso.

-Acho que era para ser. Mas no momento, eu estou incomodado em ser Sam Winchester.

_Vamos ter tempo para consertarmos tudo isto, cara. Na boa, a parte mais estranha disso tudo é que você veio sem coração e com TPM. O seu eu profundo é uma mulher!_claro que minha única saída era provocá-lo e vê-lo rir, E Sam fez isto e isto me fez feliz. Eu sei que sou um cara sentimental, mas as pessoas não precisam ficar sabendo disto, não é?

Ele me colocou a par de sua nova condição. Adrian tinha feito dele um lich, como eles. E isto significava que sua alma era independente de seu corpo, e que ele poderia guardá-la fora de seu corpo; ainda assim ele seria o mesmo Sam, movido pelo mesmo espírito. Mas seu corpo era preservado da morte por um feitiço muito preciso e poderoso. A partir de agora, Sam só descansaria se dormisse sobre a terra de Jericho, onde tinha feito o ritual. E somente se não houvesse lua no céu. Não teria reflexo nos espelhos, já que o que reflete, em parte, é a alma. Também não poderia tocar objetos sagrados e em alguns casos, sequer olhar para eles. O bronze dos sinos de igrejas e o ferro dos pregos de um caixão o machucariam como a prata machucava um lobisomem. Para completar, poderia viver sem nenhum tipo de alimento... Mas se quisesse preservar seu corpo como estava, além dos anos normais que deveria viver, teria que se alimentar de sangue humano. Bom, isto explicava por que os liches eram confundidos com vampiros. Depois de ver Sarah, podia imaginar que ela vivia numa dieta restrita.

Adrian havia lhe dito que Sam teria acesso a poderes inimagináveis, que só cresceriam com o tempo e o conhecimento._ Desde controlar as pessoas com a hipnose até comandar demônios para fazer as tarefas que você quiser._Sam disse, e então ele sorriu:_Sabe o que eu aprendi na faculdade de direito?

_Como é que eu vou saber?_eu com certeza estava horrorizado com tudo aquilo.

_Que sempre há um jeito de utilizar as regras a seu favor, Dean. Adrian me disse que depois que eu utilizar meus novos dons pela primeira vez, eu vou perceber que eu vou me tornar muito mais forte. Acho que isto também poderia ser interpretado como: antes de usar meus novos dons pela primeira vez, eu ainda não estou completamente ferrado.

_Isto quer dizer que só temos que encontrar um jeito de reverter isto.

Sam modestamente assentiu sorrindo, com seu jeito de fazer isto com a cabeça baixa, o rosto meio oculto por aquele seu cabelo caindo no olho:

_Acho que sim. Espero que sim, na verdade.

_Então nos vamos procurar. Revirar e olhar embaixo de cada pedra e encontrar._eu falei, animado. Sim, eu era um cara que precisava de metas bem definidas. Agora tínhamos uma.

Bateram na porta e Adrian nos chamou para descermos até os portões, onde enfim renovariam o pacto que tinha sido quebrado. E para apresentar Sam como novo membro da casa. Mas ele não escondeu seu desdém ao comentar com Sam:

_Tente não deixá-los perceber que o cheiro deles o incomoda. Pelo menos hoje.

Sam apenas assentiu,

O encontro do povo da colina com o pessoal da cidade foi nos portões. Acho que o pessoal ficou muito decepcionado por não verem Sarah, o que com certeza parecia ser o esperado, mas pareciam bem curiosos a respeito de Sam. Adrian e Daniel apertaram as mãos em concordância de que a desconfiança e o clima de guerra deveriam acabar, assim como eu fui culpado por todo o incidente dos dias anteriores, e rapidamente absolvido por minha ignorância. Questão política, já que Adrian deixou claro que isto era imprescindivel para ele relevar a ofensa de terem sido os únicos a realmente cumprir o acordo e ainda por cima, terem sido acusados de não o ter feito. Não que tenha me escapado que eu não devia fazer turismo em Jericho sozinho, se fosse esperto. Acho que ficou meio chato para os lobisomens terem passado vergonha mais de uma vez por minha causa.

E tinha ainda aquela história sobre Mark Black e Lark, a lich que era mãe de Jade. Era algo que ainda incomodava todo mundo. Todos estavam envergonhados, aparentemente, com o fato do casal ter dado no pé. Considerando que eles é que eram os líderes, por assim dizer, de cada facção. Jade era um elo de ligação considerado pelo pessoal da casa, mas aparentemnte, os lobisomens não viam com muito boms olhos o fato dela ser uma mestiça. Fora Adrian, que não escondia seu desgosto com a presença da loirinha. Que não tirava os olhos de Sam. E ele com aquela cara de pastel, fingindo que não estava percebendo nada!

Eu estava tentando me manter atento ao lance diplomático, caixa de bronze de sinos e ferro de pregos de caixão, agora eu sabia, para o lado dos lobos, e a caixa de prata_só uma formalidade a esta altura, ou seria um embuste para a massa?_ para o lado dos feiticeiros lich. Só que aquela, digamos, curiosidade de um pelo outro estava me deixando inquieto. Era bonitinho, quer dizer; e parece que Severen, e Diana, que sorria para tudo, estavam tendo a mesma opinião que eu. De algum modo, era algo meio... enervante.

Era só o que me faltava: Sam não querer deixar Jericho, por causa da lobinha.


	15. Season Finale

**Chapter 15: Season Finale**

**Season Finale**

_**Obrigada a Chantall, Galatea Glax, Patricia Rodrigues e Mary SPN por sempre incentivarem e comentarem. E a todos os que leram. Beijos!**_

Eu fiquei lá fora, fazendo o trabalho duro de cavar e conseguir alguma terra para ensacar. Quando criança, eu fazia a comida, eu dava banho, cortava as unhas e penteava os cabelos de Sam: agora, ia começar a juntar terra de Jericho para ele ter um bom travesseiro para dormir. Ao menos, eu já tinha alguma prática em cavar.

Lá dentro, Sam ficava com a parte de explicar a eles que nós íamos embora. Nós dois sabíamos que nossos destinos estavam ligados aquela maldita cidade; sempre estiveram. Não íamos conseguir nos livrar dela. Sam precisava da terra e muitos outros segredos ainda estavam enterrados ali. Mas, sinceramente, precisávamos de um tempo. Deveria haver algum jeito de reverter a situação de Sam, e nós dois sabíamos que se Sam ficasse na companhia dos liches, logo já teria se tornado definitivamente um deles.

Claro que enquanto eu fazia o trabalho cansativo e penoso, ficava pensando em como Sam ia se adaptar a sua nova natureza. Ele estava diferente... Estava mais sensível. Era como se aquela carapaça de frieza que ele tinha construído para nossa mãe não magoá-lo com suas suspeitas, houvesse caído de vez. Era como se um mal tivesse sido extirpado de seu coração. E isto era engraçado, pois ele literalmente precisara arrancar a alma do corpo para isto.

Não era como se estivéssemos cegos: dois poderosos seres sobrenaturais, Titus e Aurelius, estavam aprisionados de algum modo com dois demônios da pesada. Mas já não estavam tão bem presos assim. Titus andava visitando Sam, e sabe-se lá o que mais andava acontecendo. Eu também não acreditava que Mark Black e sua amante lich estivessem efetivamente desaparecidos. Jade tinha falado algo como "eles estão tentando fazer o melhor para todos" e eu sinceramente duvidava que ninguém ali tivesse a capacidade de encontrá-los. Ou eles simplesmente os tinham deixado sair, ou tinham medo de trazê-los de volta. Ainda tínhamos uma primeira parada para fazer, e era naquele maldito bairro italiano para falar com Don Carmone. Ele era alguém que sabia de alguma coisa.

Severen apareceu ao meu lado, trazendo um grande baú.

_Acho que Sam vai precisar de um desses.

Eu concordei. Não devia ter ficado surpreso com a gentileza, eles não eram tão... carinhosos? Seria uma característica da espécie? Será que Sam estava diferente por causa daquilo?

_Severen... Como é ser um lich? Quer dizer, o que vai mudar no meu irmão?

_Nada vai mudar. Ele só vai ser... Mais verdadeiro consigo mesmo. Quando algumas barreiras, como a morte, são ultrapassadas, Dean, nós confrontamos muitas coisas. E percebemos quais valem realmente a pena.

Ele também tinha uma pá extra e começou a cavar, me ajudando.  
_É bom que ele vá. Acabaria sendo solitário aqui, para ele. Como vai se tornar para Adrian, em pouco tempo.

_Bom, não é como se ele pudesse se inscrever num site de relacionamentos lich, não é?_eu ri ao perceber onde Severen queria chegar. Mas ele fez cara de confusão. Talvez não estivesse por dentro do que era a internet, afinal de contas. O que Severen falou foi:

_Ele está preocupado que os lobisomens queiram vingança contra você. Acredito que enquanto Daniel Black os comandar, os lobos de Jericho não vão caçá-lo. Mas enfim, Daniel já é relativamente velho para um deles... E talvez não tão duro quanto devesse.

Eu não tinha muito que dizer a respeito. Nós observamos Jade chegar e entrar na casa. O que ela vinha fazer ali eu não tinha ideia, mas enfim, ela tinha passe livre, agora, pelo visto. Severen sorriu:

_Mas talvez ele não ficasse só, não é?

Senti que ele estava me testando e fiquei furioso por perceber que meu ciúme de Sam fosse tão evidente assim. Mas o lich fez uma manobra para amaciar meu ego ferido de irmão descartável:

_Mas Sam vai com você. Embora vá ser difícil para ele se adaptar a sua vida de nômade, ele acha que vai conseguir.

_Vida de nômade?_ aquela expressão me pegou de surpresa, nunca havia me encarado como um cara... Sem destino especifico. Mas Severen só me olhou com seus olhos escuros e profundos, que não combinavam muito com seu exterior de zagueiro de rugby:

_Você não precisa de um lar, mas Sam sim. Para você, ele é sua família, mas Sam precisa de muito mais coisas que você, Dean Winchester. Muito mais, agora principalmente.

Já tínhamos enchido o baú com terra, e Severen cravou a pá dele no monte ao meu lado, me encarando uma última vez. Não sei que tipo de maquinações eles tinham, mas sabiam como cravar idéias na cabeça de uma pessoa muito bem, os desgraçados.

.....

_Acho que estou em divida contigo, não é Adrian?_ eu apertei a mão dele, Adrian tinha uma presença que me incomodava; e agora bem mais, sabendo que eu estava em suas mãos, por aquele favor. Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos com os dele e disse, um sorriso amigável no rosto:

_ Às vezes é difícil suportar o fato de que não temos a solução para tudo, não é? E que tivemos que recorrer a alguém. Eu entendo, Dean, o que você está sentindo. E se você algum dia quiser me retribuir um favor, ficarei grato. Mas não é nada que você me deva, embora eu saiba que minhas palavras não mudarão o que você sente a respeito.

Era um político, o desgraçado. Sam chegou até mim, me abraçando como ele vinha fazendo a noite toda. Seria reconfortante, se eu não me sentisse um trapo de cansaço e sujeira, e ele parecesse impecável e perfeitamente cheiroso com aquele seu cheiro... Inebriante. _Vamos?

Depois me despedi do casal, Severen novamente mais sério ao lado da companheira, e Diana...sendo Diana. Efusiva e uma perfeita anfitriã. Só temi que ela tivesse preparado algum lanche para nossa viagem. Mas ela acariciou o meu rosto e em seguida o de Sam, com um enorme sorriso:

_Se forem demorar, escrevam! Eu iria adorar... Raramente recebo cartas!

Evitei trocar olhares com Sam, mas ambos entendemos o recado.

_Você não vai se despedir de Jade?

-Eu já me despedi dela. E você?

Então fomos para fora, ela no esperava com um velho caminhão, onde já tínhamos colocado tudo o que tínhamos que levar dali. Aproximei-me da bela garota baixinha, não podia negar que ela sempre estivera com a razão:

_Eh, bem, depois eu te mando o dinheiro do conserto do teu carro.

Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

_Sabia que podia esperar isto de você!

Ela não era mesmo uma gracinha? Eu sentia Sam nos observando fixamente, e também vi quando o olhar dela escapou por sobre meus ombros para ele.

_Jade, me desculpe por tudo. Sério. Eu não queria machucar ninguém e... Também falei umas coisas idiotas para te provocar. Ela efusivamente me abraçou:

_Dean, relaxa. Só tomem cuidado. Vocês dois tem cara de quem adoram se meter em encrenca.

_Foi assim que nos conhecemos, lembra?

Rimos, e eu entrei na cabine da caminhonete, Sam pela outra porta fez o mesmo.

Uma sensação de alívio perpassou por meu corpo quando chegamos ao final da vicinal que conectava Jericho com o resto do mundo. Eu bem que gostaria de ouvir uma música relaxante, mas um rádio era um luxo que o veiculo não tinha. Sam apenas olhava a paisagem, distante. Eu estava apreciando mais uma vez sentir a vastidão de estrada em minha frente, tendo que concordar que Severen tinha razão. Uma estrada e Sam eram tudo o que bastavam para mim. Mas, se Severen estivesse correto em tudo, não era o que bastava para Sam. Isto me deixou preocupado, quando repentinamente, Sam pediu:

_Dean, encosta o carro. Por favor.

Obedeci, Sam saiu sem falar nada. Ficou esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo. Caminhamos para longe do veículo, descendo o barranco ao longo da auto-estrada.

_Dean..._ele começou, me encarando por um momento, mas depois abaixando os olhos. Parecia reflexivo, o que era normal, e envergonhado, o que definitivamente não era. Era o eu profundo do Sam mais uma vez me surpreendendo? Era assustador e bom perceber que o meu velho Sam, o menino que desapareceu conforme crescia assustado com medo da própria mãe, estava de volta. Este era um Sam que eu conhecia e que amava ainda mais que o outro. Só pude responder assim:

_Sam?

_Eu nunca te disse que... O quanto você é importante para mim.

_Oras, Sam...

_Quieto Dean! Não estraga tudo. Só fica quieto.

Eu obedeci e ele continuou:

_ Você sempre cuidou de mim, me alimentou, protegeu, vigiou... Você é tudo para mim, sabia?

Droga, o que eu fazia com aquele nó na garganta que ameaçava me sufocar?

_ Se não fosse você... Eu não teria tido motivos para viver, muitas vezes, sabia?

Não, eu não sabia, e fiquei feliz de que ele não tivesse desistido. Mas Sam ainda não havia terminado:

_Dean, é muito bom saber que posso contar com você. Sempre. Eu..._ele tirou do bolso da camisa uma corrente, que tinha um tipo de amuleto pendurado. Eu abaixei a cabeça ao perceber a intenção dele e Sam o colocou no meu pescoço. Eu espremi meus lábios um contra o outro, tentando controlar a emoção.

Sam estava me entregando a sua alma.

Eu o puxei para mais perto, com a mão em seu ombro. Ele também colocou a mão em meu ombro, apertando forte. Colamos as testas, primeiro, eu não consegui me segurar mais e minhas lágrimas escorreram. Sam as tocou com a mão, entre nossos rostos. Era horrível não perceber o coração dele batendo tanto quanto o meu, mas sua alma estava ali, no meu peito, e eu nem precisava prometer cuidar dela, pois não era uma condição, tinha sido uma oferta. Uma oferenda.

Não importava o que acontecesse de agora em diante, nenhuma palavra ou ato seria maior do que aquilo, para mim.

Enfim nos abraçamos muito forte, digo, apertando mesmo, para tentar aliviar aquela dor no coração que só as emoções muito fortes e angustiantes proporcionam. Foi Sam que se afastou primeiro, seu sorriso meio constrangido, mas feliz, iluminando a noite naquela estrada.

_Porra, agora a gente 'tá parecendo aqueles elfos..._eu toquei o amuleto, mostrando a ele o que eu queria dizer. Eu precisava descontrair. Sam riu comigo.

Pegamos a estrada novamente.

FIM

**N/A:** Bom, não exatamente um fim, já que a aventura continua com **" Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher".** Prometo que vai ter muitas reviravoltas e quem disse que um casamento vai separá-los?

Reviews são o alimento de quem escreve fics. Não custa nada deixar uma. EU podia estar roubando e eu podia estar matando, mas estou aqui humildemente pedindo uma reviewzinha que seja... Beijos e muito obrigada a todos os que leram, e principalmente, aos que leram e comentaram!


End file.
